


To Hell and Back

by zahrabane



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec rescues Magnus, Angst, Asmodeus is a sassy dick, I don't ship Rizzy but they work out some important issues here, Lightwood bonding time, Like more powerful than any of us expected, M/M, Magnus is really powerful, Smut, angsty smut, edom fic, hiatus bang, kidnap fic, magical sex, nonsexual Rizzy, smut in hell, warning: blood drinking/venom addiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-03-29 23:29:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13937742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zahrabane/pseuds/zahrabane
Summary: “That’s why we need to rescue him Izzy. Because he rescued me. Because he knows me, and now I can’t imagine spending my life with anyone else. But mostly, because someone like Magnus doesn’t deserve to be used as some kind of pawn in ridiculous Nephilim politics. He’s so much more than that, and regardless of his blood, I’ve never met someone who sees the world like him. He might be the best person I’ve ever met.”-Alec and Izzy are forced to go rogue from the Clave to save Magnus and Raphael when they are kidnapped by the greater demon, Lilith. The road to hell is long, and Alec and Izzy are forced to confront their own demons while battling the demons of hell.  This is a story of the Lightwood siblings’ resilience, love for each other, and willingness to travel beyond the ends of the earth to do what is right. Secrets, Greater Demons, and hell itself are nothing in the face of love.





	1. Prologue: After the Rain/Before the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> HOORAY for the big bang, for helping us all survive the hiatus. 1 more week everyone :)
> 
> Posting schedule will be once a day until the season 3 premiere. Onwards (to our smutty beginning)! 
> 
> Shoutout to my beta, the non-stop [Hannah](http://accal1a.tumblr.com/%22%3E) !
> 
> Find me on tumblr as [zahrabane](http://zahrabane.tumblr.com/%22%3E)

_ I don’t think I can live without you. _

 

_ I can’t do anything without thinking of you. _

 

After these declarations, Magnus and Alec had walked most of the way to the loft in comfortable silence, hands linked. Alec occasionally ran his thumb across the back of Magnus’ hand as if to comfort himself with the fact that Magnus’ hand was really in his, and that they were really walking down the streets of Brooklyn together again. 

With the war over, Alec and Magnus could be anyone, strolling through the streets late at night. It had just rained, and the air was bursting with possibility. Everything in the city felt washed anew, the buildings gleaming as they reflected off the streetlights. Alec thought about pulling Magnus down an alley. The temptation to taste his lips again after so many days apart was strong, but he wanted more than anything to be home with him.  _ Home.  _ He couldn’t remember exactly when the loft in Brooklyn had begun feeling like home to him, but sleeping at the Institute alone after their fight had felt so cold and lonely that he knew the loft with Magnus was where he belonged. 

Alec breathed in as they entered the loft, the familiar smell relaxing his still sore muscles. Magnus’ arms weaved their way around him and he deeply inhaled the scent of sandalwood and magic and rich aftershave. 

“Let’s go to bed,” Magnus said, disentangling himself from Alec and pulling him towards to their bedroom. Alec stumbled after him, remembering that all his runes had worn off hours ago as he nearly fell into the bedroom with Magnus. Strong arms caught him and suddenly he was face to face with Magnus at the foot of the bed. 

He remembered his first time here with Magnus, so sure of himself as he went after what he had always so desperately wanted with someone he knew wanted him, too. This was different, and something uncertain hung in the air as Alec suddenly felt unsure of himself, nervous even. Alec marveled at how much had changed, at how much they had managed to hurt each other in such a short amount of time. A thousand apologies hung on the tip of Alec’s tongue, but none of them seeming strong enough to cut through the pain. 

“Magnus,” Alec started, the reverberations of his voice hanging in the air, echoing around the bubble between them. 

“Shhh, Alexander. Don’t worry about it. Not tonight.” 

Alec nodded, running his hands up Magnus’ arms, letting the feel of the thick muscles beneath this fingertips hold him in the moment until his thoughts calmed to just  _ Magnus, Magnus, Magnus,  _ his skin and his scent and all the space still in between them that need to be closed. 

Something flickered in Magnus’s eyes - a glint of gold? - but before Alec could look any closer Magnus was kissing him, kissing away all the space and tension like it was nothing. 

Alec gripped Magnus’ arms harder, trying to stay rooted, but that was a mistake. He felt the hard muscle flex underneath his palms as Magnus moved to hold Alec’s hips. Something primal erupted in Alec and he realized he needed to feel all of Magnus’ muscles against him immediately. He slid his hands up to take off Magnus’ jacket and their arms got tangled as Magnus tried to do the same. 

Magnus laughed against his mouth, and then everything felt just like the first time again, with them eager to re-learn each other’s bodies. They broke apart, discarding jackets and shirts and shoes. 

Magnus pulled Alec down onto the bed hard, and Alec found himself on top of Magnus, his head in the crook of Magnus’ neck. He kissed the searing skin there, trailing down until he was at Magnus’ collarbone. When he felt Magnus’ hand slip into his pants to grip his ass he sucked hard into the soft skin. Magnus tasted so good that Alec had to resist the urge to just devour him. It was like he had been starving, but had been too busy fighting a war to take the time to notice. 

When Magnus let out a moan Alec dragged his lips back to Magnus’ to swallow it whole. Magnus tugged at Alec’s hair, and Alec broke the kiss, opening his eyes to look down at Magnus. Golden cat-eyes met his, and Magnus slowly trailed the back of his hand down Alec’s cheek. 

“Hey,” Magnus said softly, “I love you.” 

Alec blinked, his chest tightening painfully as he looked straight into Magnus’ eyes. “I love you too, Magnus,” he admitted, “so much.”

Magnus tilted his head to kiss him again, and Alec felt some of his urgency slip away as he savoured the taste of Magnus’ tongue in his mouth, softly stroking his. Alec ran his hand down Magnus’ shoulder, his arms, until he moved it in between their chests, feeling everything and memorizing the shape of Magnus’ perfect pec. His fingertips grazed over Magnus’ nipple, and Magnus groaned. 

Alec’s eyebrows raised, intrigued, but Magnus didn’t notice, his head tilted back. Alec took the opportunity of the broken kiss to slowly move his hand down Magnus’ jaw. Magnus seemed to be all frayed ends that Alec wanted to soothe, kiss by kiss. He kissed down Magnus’ body until he reached one of his nipples, where he sucked tentatively. As he suspected, Magnus moaned at this, hand threading through Alec hair. 

“Alexander….” Magnus said. 

“Mhmmm,” Alec hummed around Magnus’ nipple before pulling it lightly between his teeth. 

“Alexander!” Magnus’ hips to press into Alec. It was such a simple thing, but Alec could feel how much Magnus wanted him, needed him, and he couldn’t help but be even more turned on by it, raising his head to look at Magnus. 

“Yes, Magnus?” He ground his hips down, slowly sliding their lengths together through the fabric of their pants. “What do you want?”

Magnus lifted his hand and gestured vaguely in response, blue sparks flying out of his fingertips. 

Alec stared at the sparks, transfixed as he pressed harder into Magnus. His hands gripped Magnus’ belt loops and he pulled down hard, Magnus lifting up to either help him or press harder into Alec. Either way, it wasn’t helping and the more Magnus pressed into him the more Alec needed Magnus’ pants gone. 

“Magnus” Alec growled, head bending down to nip at Magnus’ neck. “These pants… agh… my worst enemy right now…”

Magnus laughed, seeming to regain his ability to speak as he breathed “zero appreciation for fashion” into Alec’s ear before helping Alec remove his pants, and then removing Alec’s as well. 

As Alec felt the their lengths rub together, skin to searing skin, he thought vaguely that he didn’t need Raziel’s heaven. He couldn’t imagine anything being better than this. He reached down to grasp their dicks in his hand, giving them the friction they both craved. Magnus felt so good in his hand that he soon forgot about touching himself and focused solely on the feel of Magnus, warm and wanting in his hand, until it was all too much and he knew he needed to taste him. 

He let go of Magnus’ shaft and Magnus groaned at the loss of contact, moving his own hand down towards Alec. But Alec caught his hand, holding it down on the sheets, interlocking their fingers and whispering “wait,” as he kissed down Magnus’ neck and chest. He paused once again at Magnus’ nipples, licking and sucking each one until he felt Magnus’ other hand pulling at his hair. 

“Please, Alexander,” Magnus mumbled, and how could Alec say no to the High Warlock of Brooklyn in this state? He continued his path downwards, mouthing at Magnus’ hipbones and vowing to linger at them some other time. Magnus was thrusting upward, the proximity of what he wanted too much to take. 

Unable to resist any longer, Alec took Magnus into his mouth. The taste of him, salty and sweet and pure sex, made him moan around Mangus as he pushed more of him into his mouth. He pulled his mouth back up and ran his tongue over the tip before hollowing out his cheeks and talking as much of Magnus as he could into his mouth. Between the build up to this moment and the way Magnus was shaking beneath him, he knew this wouldn’t last much longer so he gave Magnus his all, pulling him in and out of the warmth of his mouth until he felt Magnus clench around him and shout out his name in warning. 

Alec ignored the warning and swallowed Magnus even deeper. Up until now he hadn’t tried this but so much was his desire to taste every inch of Magnus tonight that as Magnus released into him he swallowed experimentally. Magnus made such a noise at this, thrusting into Alec’s throat and gripping their intertwined fingers that Alec kept going, sucking on Magnus and stroking him with his tongue until Magnus couldn’t take it anymore. Strong hands were pulling Alec up, and he found himself on his back with Magnus on top of him, devouring his neck and stroking along his length. 

“Mmmm, Magnus,” Alec panted, pressing up into Magnus’ palm. “That’s one way to get me to stop.”

Magnus kissed him, surprisingly soft and sweet. 

“You were being insatiable,” he murmured against Alec’s lips. 

“Mmm so close already. You tasted so good.”

Alec felt Magnus smirk against his lips, and then Magnus’ tongue was darting into his mouth, as if to taste for himself what he tasted like inside of Alec. He kissed Alec long and deep, fingers moving rhythmically on Alec’s shaft until Alec was so breathless he couldn’t kiss back anymore. He was just gasping into Magnus’ mouth, allowing himself to be overwhelmed with feeling until it was all too much and he was spilling himself into Magnus’ hand. Magnus gave him one last tender kiss, all softness now that their hunger was gone. He rolled off Alec, using his less-messy hand to run magic over both of them, leaving them clean and dry.

Magnus stretched out beside Alec, and Alec laid his head on Magnus’ chest. He felt exhausted but entirely content in Magnus’ arms, feeling like he was going to get a good night's sleep for the first time in a week. He felt himself drifting off, but something was prickling at the back of his mind. 

“Magnus?” Alec mumbled. 

“Yes?” 

“Can we talk tomorrow? Like really talk?”

“Of course. Maybe over dinner?”

“Yeah,” Alec snuggled against Magnus’ chest. “I just missed you. I don’t want to go through that again.” 

“I missed you too, Alexander.”

Alec let his eyes fall shut, and he fell asleep to Magnus’ calming fingers running through his hair. He was home at last.

 

Alec woke up to his phone beeping insistently beside his bed. He stretched, arm brushing against Magnus’ warm chest and smiled. He grabbed his phone to see who could possibly be texting him at this hour and curled into Magnus’ side, feeling warm and safe. He opened up his phone and sighed. It was already 9 am and he had texts from about seven different people at the Institute. It looked like he would have to leave right away. 

Alec rolled out of bed, careful not to disturb his sleeping boyfriend. Magnus looked exhausted still, but peaceful. Alec dropped a kiss to his forehead when he curled into the warm space left by Alec, and then Alec was turning away from the warmth of the bed to turn the coffee maker on and get his teeth brushed before running to the Institute. 

When Alec dashed into the kitchen with his freshly applied speed rune to grab his coffee, he almost bumped into a sleepy Magnus. 

“Morning,” Magnus said, wrapping his arms around Alec’s side as he poured the coffee. “Do you have to leave already?”

“Yeah. Clave officials are arriving at the Institute later to process paperwork on the war and everyone is freaking out.” 

Magnus placed his hand on Alec’s cheek. “Stay for breakfast?” 

“I wish I could.” Alec leaned into Magnus’ touch. 

“The perils of dating the Head of the New York Institute.” Magnus rolled his eyes with a fond smile. “You are a busy man.” 

“You can’t tell me the High Warlock of Brooklyn isn’t busy today too,” Alec handed Magnus a cup of coffee. “What are you up to today?” 

“Oh, just going over some downworlder business with Raphael. Vampires need their wards reinforced soon.” 

“Raphael?” Alec’s voice dropped darkly.

“Alexander,” Magnus warned. “You do know he’s a dear friend of mine, not to mention the Head of the New York vampire clan. We both have to work with him.” 

Alec sighed, deciding to let this go. He didn’t think he would ever understand the way Raphael seemed to pull in everyone in his life. There was clearly more to him than he had initially thought. 

“How is Isabelle?” Magnus asked. 

“She’s better.” Alec gave a small smile. “You know how strong she is.” 

“I’m glad to hear it.” 

“Yeah.” Alec stared into his coffee cup, pensive. “Speaking of, she told me I should be at the Institute half an hour ago.” 

Magnus sighed. “Then I suppose you shouldn’t keep her waiting.” 

Alec leant in to give Magnus a soft kiss. Magnus’ arms snaked their way around his waist and Alec couldn’t help but lean into him, even though he knew he really should be going. 

“I love you,” Alec said, finally breaking the kiss and leaning his forehead against Magnus’. “But I really do need to go.” 

“And I you, Alexander. See you tonight?”

“Of course,” Alec promised, and he turned around to run down the stairs of the building before the sight of Magnus could pull him back into the loft. 


	2. The Lady of Edom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec comes home to a mysterious visitor. The visitor is 5000x less amazing than his boyfriend, not to mention much less good-looking. Alec is very displeased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let the angst begin.
> 
> Beta'd by [Hannah](http://accal1a.tumblr.com/)

Alec was sore and tired. He was absolutely convinced that the only thing that could cure his aches and pains right now was his boyfriend. Not because his boyfriend was magical, and had a tendency to heal his wounds without Alec even having to ask, but because he was so comforting and warm and he smelled like home. He dragged himself up the stairs to the loft, the familiar scent of sandalwood as he reached the loft door motivating him to keep putting one foot in front of the other. Alec inhaled, breathing deeper as he tried to place a slight unfamiliarity that was suddenly present.  Was that a burning he smelled? Had Magnus been experimenting with mundane cooking? 

Alec shivered as he stepped inside the door of the loft. Usually, the loft was warm and inviting, and Magnus would call out to him when he got home. Tonight, there was almost a draft, and Alec shivered as he reached for the lightswitch. As light flooded the front hall, he blinked a few times to make sure he wasn’t seeing things. His eyes were adjusting slower than usual since his night vision rune had faded with tiredness. 

The loft was in utter disarray. The glass door to the balcony was shattered, and various pieces of furniture were overturned. Alec could see scorch marks on the walls that he assumed were from Magnus fighting with whoever had been here. 

Alec walked through the loft, feeling numb. He opened every door and checked every room to make sure Magnus wasn’t still there somewhere, though he had a feeling he wasn’t. 

Finally he walked out to the balcony, stepping over broken glass. 

A woman flickered into appearance on the bench, turning to face him

She was tall, nearly as tall as he was, but thin, all skin and bones and pale, perfect skin. She had strange, shifty eyes, and Alec’s hand reached for his seraph blade when he realized that her eyes were not eyes at all, but snakeheads. 

“Alec Lightwood,” she said. 

“Where’s Magnus?” Alec asked, drawing a seraph blade. 

“Don’t bother with that, I’m just a projection,” she said. 

“Who are you?” Alec asked. 

“Some call me the Lady of Edom.” 

“The demon dimension? Is that where you took Magnus?”

“You catch on quickly, Nephilim.”

“What do you want with him?”

“I don’t want him at all, or that vampire leader. What I  _ want _ is an audience with the nephilim.” 

“Then why did you take them?”

“To bargain. To lure. You nephilim are notoriously difficult to deal with, and I thought taking two important political leaders that you apparently work  _ so well  _ with might be a good incentive.” 

Alec laughed bitterly. “You may think you are luring me; but I doubt the Clave cares that much about downworlders.” 

“Either way I’m sure the results of this will be interesting,” the woman said, staring at her nails like nothing about this was actually interesting. Alec noticed her nails were black and cracked, like they had been scorched in a fire. 

“I disagree. The Clave won’t go for this. Return the hostages and send in a formal request for a meeting.” 

“No. Pass the message on to the leader of the Nephilim: Send representatives of the Clave to Edom for a meeting with I, the Lady of Edom, and I will return the envoy with Magnus Bane and Raphael Santiago.”

And before Alec could say another word, the projection was gone, vanished into thin air. Alec reached a hand out, like he could bring the woman back with Magnus in tow, if he could just cling to the air where she had suddenly vanished. 

When his hands captured nothing, he sank down onto the bench where he had spent so many peaceful evenings with Magnus. He felt numb, like Magnus couldn’t really be gone, but as he surveyed the destruction around him and how cold and empty the loft felt without Magnus’ presence, he realized it was true. 

His heart was pounding in his chest. He needed to do something. 

He opened his phone and immediately scrolled to Jace’s name before pausing. 

No, he couldn’t call Jace. He could feel through his bond that something with Jace wasn’t right, ever since the last battle with Valentine. So he scrolled down his contact list and and tapped the phone icon next to his sister’s name. 

“Hello?” Isabelle said. 

“Izzy,” Alec replied, letting out a big breath.  

“What’s wrong?” 

“Magnus - he’s gone - held hostage I think -”

“Hostage? By who?”

“A woman - demon? Who called herself the Lady of Edom?” 

“The Lady of Edom, as in Lilith?” Isabelle asked in surprise. “Like the mother of all Warlocks?  _ Oh Alec.” _

“She took Raphael too,” Alec added softly. He thought he heard her inhale sharply, but when she spoke, her tone gave nothing away.

“Did you want me to come by the loft?”

“No. Contact Idris. I’ll be back at the Institute in 15 minutes.” 

 

After realizing the Clave wouldn’t schedule a meeting about the situation until the next afternoon, because apparently two kidnapped downworlder leaders was not “an emergency situation”, Isabelle and Alec had headed back to Brooklyn to gather any evidence they thought might be helpful in tracking down Magnus and Raphael. Unfortunately, there was nothing to find but destruction. 

Alec silently picked up the omamori charm he had given Magnus from Japan, slipping it around his neck and under his shirt, hoping it would be helpful in tracking. The loft held not even the trace of a portal, just signs that Magnus must have been fighting Lilith quite desperately, for his spells seemed to have rebounded off many surfaces in the space. 

Alec and Isabelle had finally fallen asleep around 4 am, Alec curled up on Magnus’ side of the bed, hugging the pillow that still smelled faintly of Magnus tight with his sister at his side, who was oddly quiet for once. There had been a feeling of hopelessness in the air, one that neither Alec’s bravery nor Isabelle’s determination could dispel. Lilith was unlike any greater demon they had ever fought before, and given that Magnus hadn’t been a match for her, Alec didn’t like his own chances. He knew he certainly couldn’t count on the Clave to bargain with her. 

Alec and Isabelle returned to the Institute in the afternoon for the meeting with the Clave officials. Alec just wanted to spring into action, but of course the Clave was making them wait until the scheduled time. To add insult to injury, no one was even bothering to show up to investigate the situation; all they got was a videoconference from Idris. 

Alec rubbed his temples. He had a pounding migraine and the Inquisitor’s voice had been droning on through the screen for over half an hour now. The Inquisitor was sitting at the head of a long table in Idris, projecting her rant about the reasons not to go save Magnus and Raphael to the New York Institute, surrounded by a bunch of solemn looking shadowhunters who did little more than nod in agreement. The shadowhunter on the Inquisitor's left hand side refused to meet Alec’s eye through the screen. It was Robert Lightwood, Alec’s father. 

“....and descendants of the Angels do not bargain with creatures of hell in return for their offspring,” the Inquisitor continued, causing Alec to repress a shiver of fury. 

Isabelle visibly rolled her eyes at this, and Maryse shook her head almost imperceptibly at her. 

“What if we don’t bargain with Lilith?” Alec said. “What if we do a reconnaissance rescue mission. No agreements, no conversation, just in and out of Edom to get Magnus and Raphael.” 

“Absolutely not,” the Inquisitor said. 

“Dad - ” Isabelle said pleadingly. 

“I’m sorry Alec, Isabelle,” Robert said. “But I have to agree that this is folly.” 

“Very well,” said Maryse. “This conversation is over then.” 

Though they may have been an ocean apart, the tension between Maryse and Robert was palpable as they met eyes through the screen. Alec wondered vaguely as he formulated his next moves if his parents had any idea that the very bureaucracy that had kept their failing marriage together all these years, was now driving their children far away from them. But he didn’t have time to overthink such things; Magnus was gone and Alec had a lot of work to do to get him back. 

Immediately after the meeting, Alec took off in the opposite direction to everyone else. He didn’t know where he was going, but he knew he needed space to calm down and come up with a plan. He heard footsteps running up behind him, but he hoped that if he ignored them they would go away. It was a foolish hope. 

“Alec!” Isabelle said, finally catching up to him and grabbing onto his arm. 

Alec kept walking, not saying anything, and Isabelle followed. 

“I know you’re going after him,” she said. 

“Izzy,” Alec warned, looking around the hall. 

“Don’t worry,” Isabelle said. “No one else would suspect you to execute such an unauthorized mission. But I know you, and I know you can’t just sit here with someone you love in danger.” 

“I can’t lose him again,” Alec said quietly. 

“I know,” Isabelle said, “I’ll come with you.” 

“Okay.” Alec answered. 

“Okay?” 

“Yeah,” Alec said. “You’re one of the best shadowhunters in New York. And the only one I’d trust to join me on this mission right now.” 

Isabelle stopped dead in her tracks.

“No speech about it being too dangerous?” she asked. 

Alec stopped and turned to face her. 

“I think we’ve learned from Max that the concept of ‘too dangerous’ doesn’t stop a Lightwood. But I hope you know I don’t expect you to risk your life or your runes for this. You don’t have to come Izzy.” 

“Hey, I got you. Not only is the Clave  _ completely _ in the wrong, but Magnus is family now.” 

Alec pulled Izzy into a hug, letting some of the tension from his shoulders melt as he pulled in not only his sister, but one of his best friends.

“Thank you,” he said into her hair, hugging her tighter and letting her comfort him for just one more moment before they had to start the most dangerous mission they had ever been on. 

He pulled away, staring at her thoughtfully. “Any ideas on how we can get to Edom?” 

Isabelle thought for a moment, frowning, and then her eyes lit up. “Clary!” she said. 

“Her portal rune?” Alec asked. “Do you think that’ll work for a hell dimension?”

“I think it’s our best bet,” Isabelle said. “The portal rune is strong, and isn’t something anyone would expect us to use for this.” 

“Good point, okay. I think we should leave this afternoon. I just have to arrange with mom to take care of the Institute while we’re gone.” 

Isabelle nodded. “I’ll find Clary and grab supplies - food and weapons. Meet in the garden in an hour?” 

“See you then,” Alec said, and both Lightwood siblings rushed off in a fury of hastily-made plans. 

 

After running around the Institute looking for his mother, Alec finally found her in his office, standing at the desk and staring at the photos he had there. He saw her pick up the framed one he had of him and Magnus and his heart clenched painfully. He cleared his throat, willing himself to speak. 

“Alec,” his mom said, putting the photo down and turning quickly. 

“Mom,” he said. “I’ve been looking everywhere for you.” He gestured for her to sit down, but Maryse didn’t move. 

“For what reason?” Maryse asked. 

“I need you to take care of the Institute for a little while.” 

“You’re going after him,” Maryse said, lips pressing into a thin line. She glanced back down at the photo accusingly, before turning her glare back on her son. 

“Of course I am,” Alec said. 

“You have a duty - to the Clave, to our family, to our  _ honour…” _

“Magnus is family now,” Alec said. 

Maryse visibly deflated at this, the muscles in her back letting her always-rigid posture fall. It was as if her body couldn’t bear to remain rigid in these circumstances anymore, lest it break. 

“I never thought I’d see the day when my eldest son would be running to hell after  _ Magnus Bane _ of all people,” she said. “You’ve always been the most sensible and dutiful of your siblings, until the day you ruined your wedding for  _ him. _ ”

“It’s not just for him mom, it’s also for myself. I need to follow my heart.”

“And right now your heart is in a hell dimension.”

“Unfortunately,” Alec said, closing his eyes and grimacing as if the very thought was causing him physical pain. “Just - take care of things. Don’t let the Clave come in here and ruin everything we’ve worked for.”

“Oh, Alec,” Maryse said. “Everything is changing so quickly.” 

“I know,” Alec said. “But I also know if there’s one person who can take care of the New York Institute in these changing times it’s you.” 

Maryse lifted her hand to her son’s cheek, touching him hesitantly. “Just stay strong,” she said.

“I will,” Alec said. “I learned from the best.”

Maryse stood up straighter, the tender expression in her face falling. Maryse Lightwood, Head of the New York Institute, was back just like that. 

“You aren’t telling the Clave you’re leaving, are you?”

“No,” Alec said. “I can’t afford to be stopped.”

“I will handle the Clave,” Maryse said. “Go. Just please be careful.”

“Always,” Alec said, leaning down to kiss his mom on the cheek before hurrying off to find Isabelle. 

 

Alec got to the garden before Isabelle and found Clary already there, twirling her stele through her fingers absently. She looked exhausted, hair in a messy ponytail and wearing what looked like one of Simon’s dreadful band t-shirts. 

“Hey,” Alec said, standing in front of Clary awkwardly. “Uh, thanks for doing this.”

“Does Jace know you’re leaving?” Clary asked, looking Alec dead in the eye. 

Alec shook his head. “He would want to come with me. And I know he’s not strong enough for that right now.” 

“Not strong enough?” Clary asked. 

“I know Jace is lying to me because I felt him die. I don’t know what you did to bring him back to life, Fairchild, but bringing people back from the dead has consequences,” Alec said. 

Clary blinked, looking stunned, but before she could reply Isabelle appeared in the garden, carrying two large packs. She handed one to Alec and he strapped it on, adjusting his seraph blades so they were still easily accessible. 

“We better get going before someone starts looking for us,” Isabelle said. Clary made no move, staring absently at Alec. 

“Clary?” Isabelle asked. “You okay?”

“I… yeah,” Clary said. She gripped her stele, taking a deep breath. “One portal to hell, coming up.” 

“Great,” said Alec. 

 

Isabelle gripped his arm and they stood facing the spot Clary was staring at as she drew her rune. The ground shook and a dark blue portal sprang to life in front of Clary. She stepped away hastily. 

“Well, good luck guys,” Clary said. 

Alec saw Isabelle nodding behind him, thanking Clary. He felt the need to rush headfirst into the madness of the portal, after Magnus. But he knew how important it was to enter the portal sticking close to Isabelle, with a clear mind. So he took a step forward slowly, arm locked in his sisters’. 

“Take care of Jace, Fairchild,” Alec shouted, turning his head to look Clary straight in the eye. She nodded, looking grieved. 

Alec faltered as he took his final step toward the portal, torn between the state he was leaving his Parabatai and the hell his boyfriend was trapped in. But Jace was at least here, relatively safe in the Institute. Magnus was god knows where suffering god knew what, and he needed him back in at least the same dimension as him. He decided this time, he would have to trust Clary. The circumstances didn’t leave him much of a choice. Isabelle looked up at him, concerned, and he nodded that they should proceed. 

Alec and Isabelle stepped into the portal, away from the Clave and into a very different kind of hell. 


	3. Ivy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The nightmares of Alec & Izzy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by [Hannah](http://accal1a.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Art piece for this chapter by the amazing [RedOrchid](http://actuallyredorchid.tumblr.com/)

A warm, dusty draft came out of the cracks at the bottom of the window Isabelle was looking out of. She shuddered, despite the fact that it wasn’t cold, as she felt prickly particles settle onto her skin. Her skin felt dusty and dry in a way she had never felt in New York. Isabelle placed a finger on the window, moving some of the settled grit aside so she could see more clearly outside. She blinked once, then again, as if opening and closing her eyes repeatedly would make the view outside the window make more sense.  _ Where was she? _

She was looking out of the first floor window at what might have been, at one time, a town. The layout of the streets looked vaguely familiar, but what was left of the buildings were worn and destroyed. The gaps in the buildings allowed her to see out beyond the old settlement, but beyond that, she could see was a grey desert with weathered rolling hills - or were they mounds? - of dusty looking gravel and rock. 

Isabelle cleared a larger part of the window, looking around. The only building that was still remotely intact was a large hall set behind a square. The building had clearly been built to withstand the tests of time, and the architecture reminded her fondly of the Accords Hall in Alicante that she had visited as a child…. 

Alicante. That’s why the streets looked so familiar. The scene in front of her  sang of Alicante, but off-key, the wreckage out of tune with her memory. Shadowhunters were proud people, and while this was certainly their architecture, Isabelle couldn’t imagine her people willingly allowing their work to fall to such ruin. 

Isabelle turned around, disconcerted, to face the rest of the room she was in. She had an inkling that she was supposed to be going somewhere, doing something. She glanced down. She was dressed in full gear, her whip coiled around her wrist and a pack strapped to her back like she was about to go on a long mission. 

Yes, a mission. She had come here on a mission with Alec, she remembered now. She strained her memory, becoming frustrated when she couldn’t remember where she was. 

“Alec?” she called out into the room hesitantly. 

There was no answer, but she thought she could hear a faint rustling below her feet. 

“Alec?” she called out louder, and yes, there was definitely a noise coming from downstairs. She heard a clinking sound, like chains banging together. 

Isabelle spotted a staircase in the far corner of the room and ran towards it, hesitating at the top. What if this was a trap? Immediately this thought was followed by another: but what if it was Alec was down there, trapped?

Isabelle took out her Stele, activating her Soundless rune. The rune came to life, but it seemed duller and fainter than usual. The rattling grew more insistent, then faded again, and Isabelle decided she could worry about her runes later. The rune seemed to have worked, at least, and she jogged down the stairs silently. 

She found herself in a windowless basement. She pulled out her witchlight, looking around. The room was empty, save for a man huddled against a wall. He lifted his head at the sight of the witchlight and Isabelle heard again the faint rattling of chains. 

It was Raphael. His eyes met hers, dark and gaunt and hungry, the starvation intimately familiar to Isabelle. His skin was even paler than usual, shining in the witchlight. The sight of his face brought her purpose back to her. 

She ran towards him, precaution forgotten, but he shrunk further back against the wall. Isabelle stopped just short of him, noticing his fangs peeking out from beneath his lips as he flattened himself against the wall. 

“Raphael?” Isabelled asked softly. 

“Isabelle, no,” Raphael said, lowering his head. 

She pulled out her Stele, looking at the cuffs that were chaining him.

“Let me free you,” she said. 

“I’ll kill you,” Raphael warned. His voice cracked as he slumped down the wall. 

“Raph-”

“Your blood. I’m dying without it,” he croaked. “So close, everything, everything hurts and I  _ need  _ it.” 

Isabelle stood frozen, a battle raging inside her. Instinctively, she wanted to reach out to Raphael, let herself fall towards him. His bite would soothe them both, and it wouldn’t matter anymore that they were trapped in a basement in this wasteland. 

But the sight of Raphael, huddled against the wall, starved and with pain wracking his usually strong body, stopped her. She had made him weak, ruined. And taking one step closer would only end in them both chained, feeding off each other until there was nothing left of either of them. 

“Raphael, Raphael, I’m so sorry,” Isabelle stepped backwards. “Tell me how I can fix this, I did this to you….”

“DIOS, ISABELLE, THIS ISN’T REAL,” Raphael shouted, finally falling all the way to the ground with the effort of it. 

“What isn’t real?” Isabelle felt disoriented all over again.  _ A mission, a mission _ , she reminded herself.  _ With Alec.  _ “Where did Alec go?” 

“You are having visions.” Raphael struggled to sit up, and looked at her like her was trying to communicate something very important.

“From the yin fen?” Her hand slid unconsciously up to feel her neck. But no, the skin was smooth, and this didn’t feel a thing like yin fen. 

“It is obviously some sort of demon feeding off your fears.” The sheer annoyance the pure  _ Raphael _ of his tone, brought her back to reality and she tried to focus. 

“Kill it,” Raphael was saying. “Isn’t that what shadowhunters are supposed to do?”

“Right, okay,” Isabelle said. “But then how am I supposed to free you? Oh Raphael, this is all my fault.” 

“Your guilt will not save me.” 

“Then what will?”

“You need to fight. Wake up, Isabelle.” His voice was barely a whisper now, urgent and breathless. “Wake up, and you will find me soon.”

Isabelle blinked and the room turned black. She tried to open her eyes to wake up, but everything remained dark. The air was heavy, hovering over her like she was trying to breathe under a blanket. She thought hard, trying to remember where she was, what she was supposed to be doing. There was a mission, a mission with Alec, and something about Raphael and Magnus and Edom…. 

Edom. She had come to Edom. 

She felt her legs scrape rock and she jumped into a crouch. Her adrenaline was pumping, but she saw nothing infront of her, save for a vast desert. She turned around, surveying a large, dead tree. Was there something behind it? Yes - definitely. She walked to the side, noticing a crouched figure behind the tree. There was another shape on the ground, and Isabelle ran forward, recognizing the shock of dark hair. 

It was a demon, and it was fiending energy off Alec as he lay on the ground, squirming in pain. 

Isabelle drew a Seraph blade in her left hand, her whip uncoiling in her right, and she advanced. 

 

Alec was running up the steps of the Institute when he stopped suddenly, trying to remember what he had come here for. He looked up, in an effort to jog his memory, and frowned. Frowned because something about the Institute looked  _ wrong. _ The bricks were falling out, and there was now-dead Ivy flaking from the walls. 

It was hot, too, too hot for New York at this time of year. He felt a bead of sweat coming off his forehead as he shifted uncomfortably in his full gear. 

Gear. He must have come here for a mission. 

As he started walking up the stairs again, he felt a sharp pain near his hip, followed by an ache in his chest as his body filled with a pain that wasn’t his. 

_ Jace. _

His rune was burning under his already too-hot skin and he could feel his bond with Jace pulling him like a tether towards the garden of the Institute. He followed the pull, running back down the steps but stopping short when he caught sight of the street in front of him that was most certainly  _ not  _ New York. For one, the street was empty, but it was also dusty and grey, with boulders strewn about and only the scattered remains of a few buildings lined its sides. 

His bond with Jace pulled at him more insistently, his rune burning so hot he was afraid it would burn off. Right. Jace. Feeling very disconcerted, he realized he had to ignore his strange surroundings for the time being and find his Parabatai. 

He ran into the garden - or what was left of it, there was mostly rubble there - and found Jace hunched over an old metal chair, clutching at his chest like his heart was about to fall out. 

He immediately sunk down beside Jace, bracing a hand on his shoulder. 

“Jace, what’s wrong?” he asked. 

“He found me, Alec,” Jace clutched harder at his chest. “Lilith brought him back.”

“Who found you, Jace?” 

“Sebastian.” The name flooded Alec’s veins with a cold horror. 

“But he’s dead.”

“I told you, Lilith -”

“The Lady of Edom?” 

“Yes, brought him from Edom, yes-”

“What do you mean?” Alec wanted to deny what he was hearing, and feeling,  because it was too horrible. But he thought he knew, could feel Jace’s soul and strength slipping away even though Jace was right in front of him, where their bond should be strongest. 

“He’s attacking me,” Jace rocked forward. Alec pulled him back up and Jace looked at him, familiar dichromatic eyes meeting Alec’s steady hazel ones.

“Alec, I need you.” 

“I’m right here Jace, just tell me what you need,” Alec ran a soothing hand across Jace’s shoulder.

“No, no.” Jace fell forward again. “You aren’t really here, you left, Alec you left me here.”

“But you’re safe, you’re at the Institute.”

“You aren’t at the Institute though. Look around - you aren’t where you’re supposed to be, with me, your Parabatai.”

Alec looked around and saw that Jace was right. This was not the Institute, at least not the one he had left Jace in. There was an eerie resemblance in the structure of the decrepit building in front of them, but everything else was all wrong. Turning his head towards the road, Alec noticed a figure approaching. He stood up, moving protectively in front of Jace. 

The figure looked familiar, and as the person came closer with quick, confident steps, Alec’s heart soared with hope.

It was Magnus. 

“Magnus!” Alec called out, walking forward to meet him. “Magnus, thank the Angel you’re here.”

“Alexander,” Magnus was smiling. But Magnus was off too, his smile not reaching his eyes and his voice containing none of its usual warmth as he said Alec’s name. “I see you’ve finally arrived.”

“Magnus I need your help.” Alec’s rune was throbbing now, pulsing in pain and he struggled to keep himself upright and coherent. “Sebastian is back, I think, and he’s doing something to Jace. We have to go - we have to find him, stop him.”

“Ah,” Magnus shared none of his insistence, tone casually foreboding. “But why would we go when you just arrived?”

“Magnus you don’t understand,” Alec clutched at his rune. “I can feel Sebastian doing something to Jace, we need to go find him  _ now. _ ”

“Oh Alexander, you won’t be going anywhere.” Magnus raised his hand, blue sparks playing at his fingertips, and Alec could tell he was drawing up magical energy for something. 

“You’re in  _ my _ realm now,” Magnus said. 

The pain in Alec’s rune became too much and he collapsed, falling to the ground at Magnus’ feet. The ground was way too hot and everything was spinning but all Alec could feel was his Parabatai bond with Jace, being pulled farther and farther away from him by some force. The force was dark and strong and felt distinctly  _ wrong _ in the presence of their bond, an intruding soul that didn’t belong. Alec tried to pull back at the pieces of Jace, throwing himself towards the fierce familiarity of Jace’s soul, across the channel that was Jace-and-Alec, that space they had shared for over a decade now. 

But Alec was just too far away, the channel stretched too thin across dimensions. It was like the ground was shifting out from under him and the presence that was so distinctly  _ not Jace  _ pulled harder. He could feel Jace’s soul being ripped away from him, ripping a pieces of his own soul along with it. He screamed in pain, palm pushing into his Parabatai rune as if he could hold the rune there, push Jace’s soul back in, but everything was burning too much and he couldn’t withstand the heat anymore. Alec slipped into unconsciousness, far away from his Parabatai and alone in a way he hadn’t been since before they had joined their souls. 

 

“Alec! Alec!  _ Alec! _ ”

Alec came to on a gritty earth, surrounded by a curtain of dark hair. He could feel fingers pressing into his neck, at his pulse point. He tried to clear his throat, but it felt scratchy and dry, hoarse like he had been screaming. 

“Jace,” Alec croaked out, voice harsh. 

“No, it’s me,” Isabelle said. 

“Izzy?”

“Oh thank the Angel. I thought that demon had got you.” 

She stood up, coiling her whip around her wrist. Alec sat, looking around at the grey plains and mounds around him. Realisation dawned on him and he jumped up. 

“Jace!” he exclaimed. “We have to go back, Jace is in danger.” 

“Alec.” Isabelle’s voice was careful and slow, like she was explaining something to Max. “We were attacked by some kind of demon that gave us dreams based on our fears. I killed it. Whatever you think just happened to Jace, it wasn’t real.” 

“Izzy no I  _ felt _ it. My rune felt like it was on fire. Jace is in pain I know it.” 

“Your parabatai rune - check it.” 

Alec lifted up his shirt, afraid of what he would find. But the parabatai rune was still there, inky black against his skin. He ran his finger over it, but his smooth skin gave him no indication of any change. For better or for worse, he couldn’t really feel Jace through the bond, which he suspected was because he was in another dimension. It was like the dead silence he had felt when Jace was missing, but not like the gaping emptiness he felt during battle when he was certain Jace had died, or at least come close to it. Alec lowered his shirt, hiding the rune again.

“See,” Isabelle said. “It’s fine, it was just the demon.” 

Alec looked off into the distance, disconcerted. 

“It just felt so real.”

“I know. But we don’t have a plan for a way back anyways, do we?”

Alec shook his head. “I was hoping Magnus would be able to get us out of here if we can free him.” 

“ _ When _ we free him,” Isabelle corrected. “Do you have something for us to track them?”

“Yeah,” Alec pulled out his Stele and the omamori charm from the long string around his neck. He clutched the omamori in his hand and drew the tracking rune on the back, closing his eyes to concentrate on Magnus. 

He felt him, far off straight ahead in the distance, but his eyebrows raised in surprise at just how strong the signal was. Even parabatai tracking didn’t usually reveal someone this strongly, but Alec could practically feel waves of what felt like Magnus’ magic rolling towards him, declaring his presence. Alec remembered tracking warlocks before, and the distinct magical aura around them, but even Magnus didn’t usually emit this much force. 

“Is it working?” Isabelle asked. 

“Oh, yeah,” Alec snapped out of it and let the rune fade. “They’re straight ahead, I think past that hill near where those structures are.” 

“Then let’s do this.” 

Alec saw a flash of his mother’s face cross Isabelle’s expression as they trudged onwards to save Magnus and Raphael. She was determined, fierce, and willing to let nothing, from her deepest fears to actual hell, stop her from achieving her goal. Alec hoped he would have half her strength as he stared far off into the distance, at the speck of what looked like a settlement a day’s walk away, farther away from Jace but closer, hopefully, to saving Magnus.


	4. Through His Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lightwood sibling bonding time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by [Hannah](http://accal1a.tumblr.com/) :')

They had been walking in Edom for what Alec estimated was at least half a day, the old orange sun moving from high in the dismal sky to nearly setting. During the entire walk, they hadn’t been talking. This was unusual, because Isabelle had a talent for getting someone even as solemn as Alec to talk. But the heavy air of Edom was weighing on Alec, and he need something to cut through it. Something like a voice, something human and earthly. He could talk to his sister, couldn’t he? He could tell something was on her mind, and eventually his concern for her won out over his hesitation to break the silence. 

"I didn’t want to ask if you didn’t want to talk about it…” Alec said, shattering the weighty silence with careful words, “but how are you holding up, with Raphael kidnapped? Is this weird for you?” 

Alec instantly regretted asking when he saw the mask of Isabelle’s determination slip before she quickly looked away. He knew what it felt like to have to hold in his emotions, to have two opposing forces trying to make them disappear while the other tried to tease them out. 

“Izzy, I’m sorry,” he said quickly. 

Izzy shrugged, and Alec looked away to give her room to compose herself. 

“It’s fine,” she said eventually. “Yeah, it’s weird. But you know what’s also weird?” 

“What?” 

“That we never had a chance to talk about your first time. I want to know  _ all  _ about it.” 

Alec narrowed his eyes, searching his sister’s face. She had composed herself quickly, but her question was a diversion tactic if he had ever heard one. 

“ _ That’s _ what you want to talk about Izzy? Here?”

“When else do I ever get alone time with my big brother these days?” 

“Shouldn’t we, I don’t know,” Alec gestured vaguely, and Isabelle merely looked at him, amused. “Shouldn’t we have pyjamas and drinks or something if we’re going to talk about this?” 

Isabelle laughed, the clear sound of her voice ringing through the empty plains.

Alec felt his heart warm at the sound, things falling into place between him and his sister once again. 

“I think Magnus is rubbing off on you,” Isabelle said, and Alec felt himself smile a bit, pleased at the thought. “But okay. I have a serious question, to go with this serious atmosphere.” 

“Shoot.”

“Alec, when did you  _ know _ ? With Magnus?”

“Know what?” Alec glanced over at his sister. He was surprised to find her face open and vulnerable. Usually, when she asked about him and Magnus, she was excited and maybe a little too invested. Her wide eyes and slight frown made him think of when they were kids, and she came to him with problems with their parents, fear of them, but trust in him, in her eyes. 

“That you guys were something. That you were could fall in love with him.”

Alec smiled sadly. Something about the heavy air in Edom made him want to relieve his own heavy burdens, the sorrows at the root of one of his biggest joys. There was no room for dishonesty between him and the only other person for miles in this foul-smelling place. The air was thick enough with other terrible things. 

“I knew earlier than I like to admit,” he said, dropping his eyes to avoid his sister’s unrelenting gaze, “because I knew, and I was still too stubborn to realize that I was hurting both of us, more than I could ever help anyone.”

“Was it before you asked Lydia to marry you?”

Alec hestistated. He thought that it was probably a normal thing to share your love story with those closest to you. He had heard Jace and Isabelle describe their various adventures into the forays of love over the years, but he had never been afforded the luxury of participation, of being able to share the most important parts of his life with his best friends. Part of the problem was shame, and part of it was that Jace had been the only person he had thought about for so many years. But with everything out in the open, he thought maybe he should give sharing a try. The story was practically bursting out of him, begging to be told, but something inside him, perhaps just habit from years of hiding, held it on the tip of his tongue. 

He reminded himself of his resolve not to live in shame, to hell with the Clave. So he took a deep breath, and began to speak before his old habits, his old way of life, could stop him again. 

“By the Angel,  _ yes, _ ” he said. “I knew the night I stayed over at his place for drinks, when Luke was injured.” And so for the first time, Alec described out loud the feeling of falling in love with Magnus Bane. 

 

***

 

It was getting late and Alec knew he should be exhausted. He was tired in a way he hadn’t ever been before, after giving Magnus so much of his energy to heal Luke. But he was also awake in a way he’d never been before, his skin still buzzing from where he had touched Magnus, lightheaded from the feeling of his magic.

Everytime he looked at Magnus, he remembered what it had been like to hold him in his arms. And right now Magnus was  _ talking,  _ arms waving and voice rising and falling, telling such interesting stories about places Alec had never been. He could stay up all night, for nights on end even, listening to Magnus Bane talk, catching a precious glimpse into the world through his eyes. To Magnus, everything seemed an adventure, and Alec marveled at just how enthusiastically Magnus lived his life, as he described ridiculous days in Peru that only someone like Magnus could find such beauty in. 

Silence fell and Magnus looked at him. Alec suddenly wished he had something interesting to say.

“Another drink?” Magnus asked, hopeful and hesitant. 

“Ummm.” Alec’s head was buzzing slightly from the previous two of whatever Magnus had given him, or maybe just from being around Magnus himself. 

“You can say no,” Magnus added quickly. “I understand if you have to get back to the Institute.”

That was Magnus, always giving him the invitation, the option. Offering everything Alec had ever wanted up, but leaving it tangibly open in the air for Alec to take or discard. Before Alec could take the very reasonable course of returning back to the Institute, before this night could reach a point he couldn’t come back from, he found his voice speaking of its own accord.

“No! I mean, yes. Another drink, please,” he said, finding that he didn’t want to leave Magnus’ presence just yet. He didn’t know if he would ever want to leave Magnus’ presence and then he felt that Magnus should really know that. 

“I don’t want to go,” he said, when Magnus had his back to him, mixing more drinks. He felt his entire face flush at the simple words he had just spoken, a warmth of alcohol and something else that came from deep within him; but he didn’t have time to think about that then. Magnus was turned around, and Alec’s eyes were trailing in a way he didn’t usually let them trail, around Magnus’ ass and up his body. Magnus had the distinct shape of a man, and a very fit one at that, which Alec was ashamed to admit he knew he liked. 

But there was something else about Magnus that intrigued Alec, made him want to draw closer, to be physically near. Maybe it was the way Magnus held himself, centuries of knowledge and power made fluid by his movements. Maybe it was the way Magnus dressed, the obvious care he put into expressing himself that made Alec think he was someone worth knowing. As Magnus turned around and looked at him, raising a single eyebrow that made Alec’s heart stop, Alec looked back, a strong and sure gaze that said  _ It’s not just you, I feel this too, I want to stay..  _

“You continue to surprise me, Alexander” Magnus said, handing Alec his drink and settling down on the couch beside him. And oh, now Magnus was so close that Alec could smell him, his rich scent, decadent and masculine and so completely  _ Magnus _ . Alec unconsciously leaned towards him, putting his drink down. He wanted to commit this to memory, incase it was the only night he had as himself, as a person someone like Magnus Bane was interested in. 

“Why’s that?” Alec asked, leaning back into his seat. His leg brushed Magnus’ but Magnus made no move to move farther away. A warm feeling spread from the pit of his stomach to the tips of his fingers, urging him to reach out, to  _ touch _ . In an act of bravery stronger than facing a horde of Shax demons on his own, Alec pressed his leg ever so slightly further into Magnus’. So slightly that if Alec wasn’t hyper aware of everything, he might’ve missed it, Magnus pressed back. He didn’t know how a simple touch from Magnus could have every molecule in his body singing. Was this part of Magnus’ magic, or something else entirely? 

“You’re different than most Nephilim,” Magnus shrugged. “And yet, so much still one of them.”

“You see the world differently,” Alec noted, working to keep his voice measured. 

“Alexander, there is so much more than the Clave, and what you’ve been taught.”

“Tell me,” Alec, wanting to see the world beyond the rigid walls of the Institute, the world of Magnus. 

“The way I see love, it’s about the  _ soul  _ of someone. Your people always speak of duty, well what is there to be dutiful towards without love? The progression from ‘I want to know everything about you’ to ‘you are my home’? The battles gain their meaning through protecting those you love. That’s why loving freely, and fiercely, and finding someone whose soul sings to me, is so important. All the rules, the shame of the Clave, only serve to break its fiercest warriors. I have seen it happen too many times over the centuries. I refuse to live that way.” 

And in that moment, Alec knew. Magnus Bane, in all his fierceness and boldness and love, was it for him. 

 

Morning came and with it came fear. Rays of sunlight pierced through the space Alec had been in with Magnus, illuminating everything Alec had thought he had kept so hidden. Alec winced as he opened his eyes, disoriented. 

There was no coming back from this feeling, so he had to leave it behind hoping that one day it would become less tinged with regret, and instead filled with the warmth of the knowledge that someone like Magnus Bane existed.

“I have to get back to the Institute,” he said tersely.

“Stay for breakfast.”

“No.”If Alec was being harsh, it wasn’t meant for Magnus. It was meant for himself, for allowing himself to feel. The exchange that followed was like a bizarre dream, words like “trust” and “reputation” spinning around the room until Alec knew he just had to leave. He need to get out of the loft, out of Magnus’ presence, and back to reality, however non-magical it was.

Everything he wanted was right in front of him, and the fact that he had to leave was putting him in a foul mood. So, he walked out into the cold clear New York morning, his heart behind him and his duty ahead. 

 

***

  
  


“You knew so soon,” Isabelle said, as Alec trailed off, lost in his memories. “I always wondered how Magnus was so sure about you, with you acting the way you did.”

“He changed my entire way of seeing the world,” Alec said. “It was terrifying.” 

“You needed it, Alec. Something had to give. You were miserable before. It was painful to watch.” 

“That’s why we need to rescue him Izzy. Because he rescued me. Because he  _ knows _ me, and now I can’t imagine spending my life with anyone else. But mostly, because someone like Magnus doesn’t deserve to be used as some kind of pawn in ridiculous Nephilim politics. He’s so much more than that, and regardless of his blood, I’ve never met someone who sees the world like him. He might be the best person I’ve ever met.”

They were approaching the settlement now, and Alec could begin to make out different winding paths that went through it. He began walking quicker, wanting to reach the settlement, to reach  _ Magnus _ by nightfall. 

“Raphael doesn’t deserve this either.” Isabelle said, matching his new rapid pace with equally rapid words. “I know you don’t like him, but… he’s an honest man. A leader. He reminds me of you, a little”

Alec nodded, too confused to have anything much to say to that. In his opinion, the jury was still out on Raphael. The more he learned about him, the more conflicted he was. It was hard to reconcile the vampire he had caught feeding on his sister with the dear friend of his boyfriend, or worse, someone he could relate to. 

“So, why’d you ask about Magnus?” Alec asked, sensing there was more to Isabelle’s earlier question than a simple diversion from the topic of Raphael. But Isabelle remained silent, looking almost awkward for perhaps the first time in her life. 

“Izzy?” Alec prodded gently. “Have you ever… felt that way about anyone?” 

“I… don’t know,” Izzy said finally, “but I thought maybe you’d like to talk about what happened with Magnus, either way.” 

“It was pretty obvious for me, at least,” Alec said, “it felt like waking up to a new life, like everything else before had just been some bizzare dream where everything I did was tinged with wrong, but with Magnus, well it was just so…clearly  _ right _ .”

“My situation was different.” Izzy looked at him with her wide eyes, like she simultaneously hoped and feared he would understand exactly who and what she was talking about. 

Alec merely raised an eyebrow, indicating for her to continue. 

“Everything was so hazy,” she nearly whispered. She picked up a strand of her hair and twirled it between her fingers. It was a habit Alec hadn’t seen since Maryse had stomped it out during childhood. Alec’s heart clenched seeing his sister, usually the fiercest of warriors, now so vulnerable. 

So, this was about Raphael then, undoubtedly. Alec took a deep breath, looking at his sister who suddenly looked much more like the kid he had grown up with, who he had seen constantly beaten down, until they had been morphed and groomed into the perfect soldiers their parents wanted. 

Alec also saw the face of the woman who had been the first to accept him as he was, who had grown up to love as fiercely as she fought; despite their harsh upbringing. He looked at the face that had listened attentively as he was finally given the opportunity to talk about Magnus, an opportunity that had unburdened his mind nearly as much as the kiss at his wedding. 

As he looked into the face of his sister, he knew that more than anyone, she deserved the type of unconditional love she had always freely given to him. Vowing to do better, he went against his every instinct about Raphael he had, and said, “I should be the last one judging you, Izzy. Even about Raphael.” 

And it wasn’t perfect. There was that “even” there, that hesitance Alec had to even bring it up. But Alec saw some of the lines in Isabelle’s face ease and he thought,  _ this is a start.  _

“Alec -” 

“No,” Alec continued, correcting himself, “especially about Raphael. You can talk to me about it if you want to.” 

Isabelle nodded, blinking and looking away. 

“I didn’t want to tell you because I didn’t want you to see this side of me.”

“Izzy -”

“No. The worst part of it is, I don’t think  _ I’m  _ good for  _ him.”  _

“Izzy, no. Anyone would be lucky-”

“No.” Isabelle had such vehemence that Alec knew better than to continue arguing with her. “Alec you don’t understand. I gave him something I can never take back.”

“An STI?” Alec looked mildly alarmed. “Can vampires even get those?”

Isabelle shook her head. “It wasn’t like that with us, anyway.”

“Then what could it possibly be?” Alec looked absolutely baffled.

“An addiction, Alec.” Isabelle lowered her head to stare at the dull grey sand they had been trudging across for hours. “I was so desperate, that I made him addicted to my blood.”

“What?” Alec looked completely out of his depth but determined to understand. “Iz - he must’ve made a choice to drink it.” 

Isabelle shook her head again, long strands of dark hair covering her face. Alec wasn’t used to seeing Isabelle like this. She was a proud person, hardly ashamed of anything she did. Alec began to appreciate that this yin fen addiction may have farther reaching consequences than he ever could have imagined. 

“The first time, I begged him,” Isabelle confessed. “The second time I nearly forced him. It was my fault, and I could never admit to it because everyone thinks I’m just this badass warrior with not a care in the world. But ever since Aldertree gave me that first dose of yin fen, I haven’t been able to live up to that.”

“ _ Aldertree _ gave you the yin fen?” Alec asked, surprised.

“Yes,” Isabelle said. “I was injured but wanted to go on a mission, so he gave it to me, and then eventually he wouldn’t give me anymore because I wouldn’t do what he said.”

“Oh Izzy.” Alec reached out to pull his sister in for a brief moment. “The problem is that everyone thinks we’re just soldiers. Next time something happens, you can tell me… ask for help. I promise I’ll try not to react like last time.” 

“I didn’t want to disappoint you. I thought I could handle it, that I had things under control.”

“I’m not disappointed, just worried. You’re my sister. I want to protect you.”

“Well, you can’t protect me from everything.” Isabelle’s eye caught something in her peripheral vision and she snapped to attention. “Except - demon, Alec, to your right, far off.” 

Alec whipped his head around, grabbing an arrow. He knocked the arrow and took aim quickly, hoping the demon hadn’t spotted them yet. He sent the arrow flying, but just before it reached the demon, it let out a long repeated screech, like some sort of bizarre call. The arrow hit true to its target and the demon thumped to the ground. Alec couldn’t tell if the demon was dead or merely knocked out. The fact that demon’s bodies didn’t disintegrate and disappear here was something Alec couldn’t get used to. He assumed it meant many of the species present made their home in this dimension, but if Edom was home to so many demons, then….

“Izzy,” Alec said, “don’t you find it a bit strange that we haven’t encountered more demons here? Isn’t this dimension home to swarms of Asmodei?”

Izzy looked around at the flat dunes, not a demon in sight despite the fact that they were an easy target on the barren landscape. 

“I hope that demon wasn’t calling to his demon friends to let them know we’re two human snacks walking around here. Because you’re right, Asmodeus, the Greater Demon of this Realm, is known in lore for having hords of demon offspring.”

“Asmodeus?” The name sounded familiar to Alec’s ears, but he couldn’t remember why. 

“Nasty guy, from what I hear, but also incredibly powerful, even among the Greater Demons.”

“You don’t think Asmodeus or Lilith could be keeping the demons away from us on purpose, do you? As a way to lure us to them?”

Alec stopped walking abruptly, and Isabelle stopped a few paces ahead of him, squinting into the falling light at their new surroundings. They were standing at what was once the entrance to the settlement, though most of it was so flattened at this point that only few buildings were distinguishable from the general landscape of grey and rubble. 

“I don’t know,” Isabelle said, “but either way, I think we’ve arrived.” 


	5. Through Her Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malec is baaaack. 
> 
> Alec gets a glimpse of Isabelle's true struggles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! this is where the blood drinking/venom addiction bit comes in!! 
> 
> thanks to by beta for making it through this one, [Hannah](http://accal1a.tumblr.com/%22%3E) <3
> 
> Come scream at me on tumblr here: [zahrabane](http://zahrabane.tumblr.com/%22%3E)

Alec and Isabelle marched through the streets of the settlement, barely stopping to look around as Alec marched purposely to where his tracking rune lead him, Isabelle following closely behind. 

Finally, they stood in front of a large hall in the centre of the settlement. Alec looked up at it and breathed out one word: 

“Alicante.”

“Yeah, I thought the same thing,” Isabelle said. “The resemblance is eerie. Especially this building, it’s just like the Accords Hall.”

“Edom must be some sort of - parallel universe to Earth of something.” Alec looked around in wonder.

“A parallel universe where the Shadowhunters were very, very unsuccessful.” Isabelle surveyed the ruins around them. “This place gives me the creeps.”

“Let’s get Magnus and Raphael out of here, then.” Ale drew his bow at the ready, knocking an arrow and stepping cautiously into the building. 

 

Entering the building was eerie, but anti-climatic. The inside was barren, but the walls were filled with drawings, a history Alec would have loved to spend hours examining. However, his tracking rune told him that Magnus was further inside the building, and so he pushed on, anxious to finally reach him. 

Alec’s rune finally lead them to a heavy oak door that looked well worn with time and battle. Alec pulled on the weathered handle, Isabelle coming up directly behind him and drawing a seraph blade in preparation. The door creaked open, blowing dust in their faces and revealing a large stone room with two men crouched against the far wall. One man seemed to recoil at the intrusion, falling farther into the wall, but the other raised his head, hair falling away to reveal piercing golden eyes that found Alec’s face immediately. 

_ Magnus.  _

Alec saw nothing else. He ran towards him, throwing his bow down to wrap his arms around Magnus, in a way that Alec’s previous self would have deemed entirely ridiculous and riddled by emotion. Alec didn’t know if it was the air of Edom or the fear of having Magnus gone that did it to him, but he needed the physical reassurance that Magnus was there, tangible underneath his hands, together with him again. 

“You came for me,” Magnus said. 

“Of course I did,” Alec answered, pulling back to look at his partner. He pulled out his Stele, examining the cuffs binding Magnus’ hands behind his back, that were secured to the wall. 

“I very much doubt your runes will work on these,” Magnus said, shaking his head. “They’re enchanted somehow to keep me in, my magic can’t get past them at all.”

“Let me try,” Alec insisted. “Angelic magic is different.” 

He knelt down, carefully drawing a rune across the flat band of one of the cuffs. 

The rune flickered - which was odd - but then the cuff crumbled suddenly, leaving one of Magnus’ hands free. Alec moved quickly to the other side, drawing the unlock rune and freeing Magnus completely. 

Magnus’ eyebrows shot up in surprise as he massaged his wrists. 

“Maybe Lilith didn’t expect any Nephilim to actually show up to save us,” Magnus commented. 

“Well, she was wrong,” Alec said. He tore his eyes away from Magnus to see how Isabelle was faring with Raphael, and was surprised to find that she was still standing a good distance from him, taking tentative steps closer.

“Raphael,” she pleaded, but Raphael didn’t respond, eyes closed as he leaned against the wall. She reached him, lifting a hand to touch his. Raphael finally sprung to life, jumping back, swallowing his fangs back into his mouth.

“Raphael, what’s wrong?” Isabelle asked, stepping back quickly.  

Raphael hung his head, refusing to meet Isabelle’s eyes. 

“He’s dying of thirst,” Magnus said softly.

“But you’ve only been gone for - what, 2 days?” Alec said. 

“Time moves differently here,” Magnus said. “I can’t say for sure, but it feels like we’ve been gone nearly two weeks now.” 

“But you’ve managed to find food?” Alec asked. 

“I don’t need to eat here,” Magnus said bitterly.  “I can draw almost boundless energy from this realm.” 

Alec shot Magnus a curious glance but Magnus shook his head as if to say,  _ not now,  _ looking pointedly at Raphael. 

“There’s gotta be something we can feed him,” Alec started. “Animals or - ” 

Magnus shook his head. “There are only demons, and ichor is poisonous to vampires. That’s why I can’t give him my half-demon blood.” He shrugged, looking helpless. Alec ran soothing circles over the back of his hand. 

Izzy looked half-tempted to bare her neck to Raphael, and Alec could read the conflict on her face as clear as day. The haunted wondering,  _ is this wrong? To gain pleasure from saving a life? To feast off someone else’s thirst? _

So Alec stepped forward, letting go of Magnus’ hands reluctantly and stepping in between his sister and Raphael. 

“Feed on me,” he said. 

Raphael’s face was gaunt and hungry as he turned questioning eyes onto Alec. Despite everything, Alec couldn’t find it in himself to feel anything but sympathy for him. Watching someone whom two of the most important people in his life loved, suffering, was akin to watching his own family suffer. 

Alec knelt down, quickly drawing the unlock rune over Raphael’s handcuffs with his stele. The locks snapped apart, and Alec stood up. He bared his arm for Raphael, pushing up his sleeve. 

“Go ahead,” he urged, and Raphael’s will seemed to shatter all at once as he dove forward into Alec’s arm like a starved man. 

Alec expected pain when Raphael’s fangs sunk into him. It was entirely different. The sharp sting of Raphael’s fangs seemed to exist only to be healed by something else, a warmth that not only took away all pain but spread through his veins, loosening muscles he hadn’t even realised were tense. The moment the warmth hit his head he moaned in spite of himself, the intense pleasure causing him to push his arm farther into Raphael’s fangs until it felt like one of his fangs hit a bone and Alec gasped, Raphael stumbling back. 

It was like the rush of falling in love, but hollow, without the strength of Magnus’ arms to catch him. 

And suddenly Magnus was there, hands firm on Alec’s back as Alec looked around, lightheaded. Isabelle was as white as a sheet, looking at Raphael like he had ripped her heart out to get to her blood as he leant against the wall, eyes closed. Something in the back of Alec’s mind was struggling to surface at the sight of Isabelle’s face, but he was warm all over and couldn’t remember a single one of his worries for the life of him. He leant back into Magnus’ arms and he felt the warmth surge through him again. He felt euphoric, the way he had only ever felt for fleeting moments, in those first times he had touched Magnus.  _ Magnus. _ He didn’t want the feeling to end and he opened his eyes to look at Raphael, the source of all of this, and he suddenly understood. 

So, this was what the fuss was all about. He couldn’t ever remember, in the history of his life, feeling so light. They were in a hell realm, sure, but Alec had all he needed, Magnus’ skin and Raphael’s fangs…. 

“Alexander,” Magnus questioned hesitantly. “Are you okay?”

“Of course,” Alec said, puzzled. “I’ve never been happier. I’m with you.”

“We’re in hell,” Magnus noted. 

“But I’m with you,” Alec reminded him.  

“Okay,” Magnus said, clearly deciding now was not the time to argue. “Still, we should get out of here as soon as possible.” 

“Right away,” Isabelle agreed, her hands shaking. 

“Raphael,” Magnus called. Raphael’s eyes snapped open and Isabelle looked away quickly, making her way towards the door. 

“Time to get out of here,” Magnus said. 

The four of them spilled out of the Hall, and back into the dusty street now lit by three moons that collectively still didn’t shine as bright as the one at home. 

 

Alec wandered a little ahead of the others, walking side by side with Raphael. 

Magnus and Isabelle were keeping a close eye on them, but they seemed to be talking through the haze of yin fen with an ease that they normally didn’t have around each other. Isabelle noticed Magnus matching his steps to hers, looking over at her in soft concern. She wondered if he knew how much she needed the presence of someone sober right now, and she silently thanked the foreign stars above her for his seemingly intuitive sense of what she needed. 

They walked in silence for a while, both observing the two men in front of them. Isabelle looked lost in thought, but eventually she broke the silence, turning to Magnus hesitantly. 

“Is that how I looked, Magnus?” Izzy said, gesturing at her brother, who was gazing at the stars with Raphael. “Like my brother, blissed out, but not here at all…” 

“Everyone takes to yin fen differently,” Magnus said. “But gone, yes.”

“Will Alec be okay?”

“I will make sure of it.”

“It’s just difficult… to be the one watching this time.”

“Oh my dear.” Magnus put his arm around Isabelle and letting her lean on him just a little. “You are so strong.” 

Isabelle gave him a weak smile, and they lapsed into silence once more. 

Eventually, Isabelle spoke.“So, think you can portal us out of here? I’ve had enough of Edom for one lifetime.” 

“Unfortunately, it’s not that simple,” Magnus said. “But beyond this settlement, there is a valley, and through that valley is a cave system that should lead to Faerie. I can portal us back to Earth from there.” 

“You seem to know a lot about this realm,” Isabelle noted. 

“Darling, I didn’t spend centuries alive learning absolutely nothing of this side of my heritage. But if we are to make it to Faerie, we should get out of here as quickly as possibly. Lilith left Edom a few days ago, but who knows when she’ll be back.” 

“Right.” Isabelle focused herself on the mission. “Which way?” 

“Straight ahead.” Magnus looked towards where Raphael and Alec had been walking. Raphael was still walking straight ahead, but Alec had wandered off to the side, staring at a dilapidated building curiously. 

“Hey, Alexander,” Magnus called out. 

Alec’s reaction was instantaneous. He spun around lightening-fast. 

“Magnus!” he called, running towards his boyfriend. Isabelle stayed back as Magnus walked forward to meet him. 

“I missed you,” Alec said, tangling himself in Magnus’ arms. 

“I’ve been right here.” Magnus pulled out of Alec’s messy embrace, but entwined their hands as he gently pulled Alec down the road. 

“Oh.” Alec was starting to lean slightly, and Isabelle saw the tell-tale signs of an impending comedown. She could almost feel her own eyes drooping with the need for another hit as she saw exhaustion creeping up on her brother. 

Alec was leaning a little too heavily on Magnus to be casual, but Magnus took his weight, moving an arm around his waist. Alec turned his face towards Magnus even as Magnus guided him with gentle urgency onward. 

“I love you, Magnus,” Alec said quietly, like it was just the two of them, perhaps somewhere more pleasant, like in bed after a long day. 

Isabelle nearly blushed, feeling this side of her brother was more intimate even than when he had kissed Magnus for the first time in front of everyone. 

“I love you, too, Alexander,” Magnus said. 

Isabelle saw a lot of things in Magnus’ face as he looked at Alec - hope and love mostly, but also concern. Her brother looked back at Magnus, face full of trust and unabashed affection. 

With Magnus and Alec in between her and Raphael, Isabelle had never felt more alone. 


	6. Quite Magical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus is a lot more magical than any of us bargained for. 
> 
> Some angst, some weird moons, and some smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta for sticking this out, [Hannah](http://accal1a.tumblr.com/%22%3E) !
> 
> Find me on tumblr as [zahrabane](http://zahrabane.tumblr.com/%22%3E)

They finally reached the cave systems Magnus had spoken of, with the three moons of Edom still high above their heads, and ducked inside quickly. Alec felt a deep weariness settling into his bones, finally down from the high of the yin fen and feeling oddly depressed despite how successful they had been in freeing Magnus and Raphael. He was in a bad mood for no particular reason at all, and he threw his bag towards the cave wall before slumping down and closing his eyes. He heard the rustling of his pack being open beside him, but he was too tired to care if Lucifer himself was going through his things at this point. 

The rustling finally stopped and he felt a warm, familiar mass settling into his side. His arm automatically moved around Magnus’ shoulders, and he inhaled deeply, only to smell the sharp detergent of the Institute. 

His eyes fluttered open in confusion. Magnus was curled up against Alec, face bare and on his shoulder, like it was a weekend morning. And he was wearing Alec’s sweater. 

The sleeves hugged his biceps tightly but fell too long over his hands, and Magnus curled his fingertips over the fabric. Alec’s bad mood melted away as he placed a gentle kiss in Magnus’ hair. 

They sat in silence for a while, just holding each other until the moment was interrupted by Alec’s stomach rumbling loudly. Magnus looked up at him, amusement in his eyes.

“Hungry?”

“Yeah,” Alec admitted. “By the Angel Magnus, you must be absolutely starved. I can’t believe I didn’t even think about it….”

But one look at Magnus’ face told him that the yin fen wasn’t the only reason he hadn’t thought of his boyfriend not eating in virtually weeks. Magnus seemed to be absolutely fine, with no sign of hunger in his face as he waved off Alec’s concerns. 

“I’m fine, Alexander,”

“Did you get food somehow?”

“I didn’t need to.” His eyes didn’t meet Alec’s as he tugged at a stray thread on the sweater. “I can draw almost boundless energy from this realm.” 

“Just this realm?” Alec was perplexed. He didn’t recall ever having read about anything like this before. “Or all demon realms?” 

“Just this one.” Magnus sounded oddly bitter. “My uh, father is from here.” 

Alec looked at Magnus curiously. But Magnus didn’t elaborate, so Alec said nothing. Alec had wondered about Magnus’ parentage before, but having a demon parent was obviously a touchy subject. Alec realized it didn’t really matter which demon had brought Magnus into being. Terrible as Magnus’ conception was, Alec knew it had little to do with the amazing person Magnus had become. Except here, apparently, it mattered. 

“So, any other special powers here?” Alec asked. 

Magnus shrugged. “My magic just feels different here. Darker, wilder. And I can’t really die, I don’t think.” 

“So you can still use magic then,” Alec felt relieved. He might have pulled off the rescue, but he had no idea what to do next. “Can you portal us out of here?”

At the mention of the Portal, Isabelle wandered over to them, sinking down against the wall next to Alec. 

“We could….” Magnus said, “but it would be risky. We might get intercepted.”

“By who?” she asked. 

“A greater demon. My magic would be very noticeable. It contains a certain marker, if you will.” 

Alec noticed Raphael shooting Magnus a glance, mouthing something. Magnus shook his head almost imperceptibly, and Alec got the feeling that there was more to Magnus’ connection to this realm than he was letting on. Alec wondered how many enemies Magnus had accumulated over his long life, and whether or not this had something to do with it. 

Alec exchanged a glance with Isabelle as he felt Magnus get up. Magnus wandered over to talk to Raphael in hushed tones while the Lightwood’s pulled out their rations, creating a makeshift picnic. Isabelle just shrugged, looking at Magnus with concern. Raphael was hissing something to him in rapid-fire Spanish that Alec couldn’t make out, and Magnus was shaking his head just as rapidly. 

“Just leave it for now,” Isabelle said softly, as Magnus and Raphael walked further away from them. She handed Alec a bag of trailmix and he accepted it numbly. 

“Eat something,” Isabelle instructed. “We still have to figure out how to get out of this hell and I can’t have you passing out.” 

“Okay.” Alec shoved some of the food she had given him in his mouth absently. He hadn’t realized how hungry he was, but eating brought little satisfaction in this environment. Nonetheless, he felt his mind clearing as his hunger disappeared; and he lifted his head to study his sister. She looked exhausted, like she was shouldering the entire atmosphere of Edom. 

“I’m sorry,” he said finally. 

“For what?” Isabelle asked carefully. 

“For how I handled the yin fen situation.”

“Oh.” Isabelle stared at him, eyes wide. 

“I should’ve supported you more. It wasn’t your fault.”

“I made my choices.”

“No. The difference is I knew what I was getting into. I consented. Aldertree tricked you into trying that and I’ll be damned if he doesn’t pay for it, if that’s what you want.” 

“I don’t know what I want, Alec. I just want things to be normal again. I just want to feel as strong as I used to.”

“To feel such bliss…and then to have to return to reality…I don’t know how you did it, Izzy. You  _ are _ strong.”

“I don’t know either. Sometimes I still worry…that I might slip up, break.”

“If you want to talk, if you need anything…I’m here. No more judgement. I promise. We’ll get through this.”

Isabelle sighed. “Honestly, I’m too tired to talk right now. But I may take you up on that when we get home. For now, let’s get some sleep, okay?”

At the mention of sleep, Alec looked around for Magnus; but he was still off with Raphael, and Alec resigned himself to preparing for bed with just his sister for company. 

“Yeah, okay.” 

Magnus and Raphael came back as Alec and Isabelle were setting up their extra clothes as beds for the night. Alec was exhausted, and when he felt Magnus standing behind him, fingers carding through Alec’s hair, he leaned back into him unconsciously. 

“We’re gonna rest here for a bit,” Isabelle said, glancing up at Raphael. “And come up with an action plan for getting back to Earth when we wake up.”

Raphael nodded, sliding down the cave wall to sit next to her. 

“No demons will bother us here,” Magnus said. 

Something about the authority in Magnus’ voice, the way he just seemed to  _ know _ , had questions trying to break the surface of Alec’s mind. But the day had been long and Magnus’ fingers in his hair were lulling him into a peaceful state. Magnus was the closest thing he would feel to home until they figured out how to get out of here.  

“Come for a walk with me before bed, Alexander?” Magnus asked in a low voice. 

Alec nodded, accepting Magnus’ hand up. 

He had already followed Magnus into literal hell, so what were a few more steps to finally be alone with him again?

Isabelle was left with Raphael. Silent as always, he had slipped over towards the mouth of the cave to stare at the night sky again. Isabelle looked forlornly between her two options; she could try to fall asleep alone on the hard floor of the cave, or she could join Raphael. 

In the end, it wasn’t really a choice - or if it was, it was a choice clouded by desire she didn’t understand, even now. It was never a clear choice, at any rate, with Raphael, the murkiness of the night and the dark stain of her own blood always preventing her from seeing past the pain of her own desires. 

All that was clear was that being alone right now was not a good idea. The air here was apt to suffocate her without another to share the space and push back against the night. If she was going to be stuck in this realm with Raphael, she might as well talk to him. 

She took heavy steps towards the night sky. The first time she had walked towards Raphael like this, wanting and then forcing, loomed heavy in every step she took. Whoever thought the simple act of walking could trigger her worst feelings of shame?

Raphael made no move as she approached, as quiet as the dead he technically was. Though his skin was cold, Isabelle knew better than to think of Raphael as anything less than human. She had seen the warmth in his roasted chestnut eyes, though she knew she never deserved to see that side of him again. 

“Buenas noches,” Raphael said softly when she sat down. 

So she was welcome then. 

She said nothing in reply, letting her head fall heavily onto Raphael’s shoulder, apropos of nothing. He caught her like he always did, his arm ghosting across her back, wrapping around her shoulders strong and sure. 

It was strange that she could have something built on such a shaky foundation with someone as unwavering and steady as Raphael. It was strange that she could have committed the worst sin of her life with one of the most faithful and moral men she knew. 

“How are you?” she asked, eyes joining his in the night sky to figure out what he had been staring so intently at - or away from - all night. 

“Never the easy questions, Isabelle.” 

“Raphael. That is a very standard question.” 

“I’m okay, I suppose. Being around you is hard. I still feel the pull, that  _ something _ about you.” 

“You said you were no good for me.” 

“And you said there was something more between us to figure out.” It was the same push and pull, two strong personalities drawing vulnerabilities out of each other. 

“Yeah, but I don’t know. The more I think about it, the more I realise there is something broken about the way we feel for each other… maybe if we had met in a different world, things would’ve been different. But things have happened that we can’t come back from.” 

“We are in a different world right now,” Raphael commented dryly, continuing to stare at the three moons above their heads so as to not meet Isabelle’s eyes. 

“Hopefully not for long.” 

“It is not enough for us anyway.” But despite these words, Raphael pulled Isabelle closer into him and she let her body be held by his affection for what she knew was the last time. For all that Raphael may have contributed to Isabelle’s heartbreak and pain, he was the only one who could truly understand it. And here, so far away from home, they both needed some understanding, if only till the sun rose again. 

Magnus led Alec through a series of twisting tunnels until they were in what amounted to a small room. The air was cooler in here, and Magnus noticed Alec shiver slightly. He led them over to two rocks where he thought they might sit, but Alec remained standing, so he did too.

Alec looked deep in thought, imperfect eyebrows too close to his eyes for comfort. Magnus knew that look. Sometimes trying to read Alec was like trying to read a book in a language he hadn’t spoken for centuries. Alec was familiar now, but the things Magnus felt for him were ancient, and Alec’s thoughts were often just out of reach to him. 

“Magnus,” Alec said, breaking the calm silence that had settled between them. “What’s your deal with this realm? Do you have an enemy here or something?”

Ah yes, his deal - or ordeal, really - with this realm. Magnus should’ve expected that. Alec was getting good at noticing when Magnus wasn’t himself, and Magnus felt like he was entirely someone else here. 

“Magnus,” Alec repeated when he didn’t answer, squeezing his hand. “I’m not going anywhere.” 

Magnus sighed heavily. He let go of Alec’s hand, leaning against the cave wall and turning to face him.  _ He’s not going anywhere _ , he thought, looking at Alec and repeating his words to himself. And it was true. This was Alec,  _ Alexander _ , loyal to a fault and so determined to save Magnus he had gone to hell for him. He deserved to know the truth about who he had given his heart to. Magnus knew Shadowhunter gave their hearts fully and completely or not at all, and he knew that Alec was a man of such customs. Magnus resolved himself to give his whole heart back. Realistically, he could probably only do that bit by bit, but he could start now at least. 

He let go of Alec’s hand and turned to face him, leaning against the cave wall. 

“My father is a Greater Demon,” he said slowly, searching Alec’s face for a reaction. Alec betrayed nothing but slight curiosity, his full attention on Magnus. Not that that was anything new. “That’s why my magic is so noticeable here.”

“You’re a Prince of Hell then.”

“I prefer the title High Warlock of Brooklyn, personally.” 

Alec let out a small laugh, releasing the tension of the atmosphere noticeably. His eyes didn’t leave Magnus, and something in them darkened as he stepped forward. 

“By the Angel, Magnus,” he said. “You are so fucking  _ powerful. _ ” 

He closed the distance between them, mouth diving hungrily for Magnus’. Magnus’ body reacted even stronger than usual to the feeling of Alec all over him. He gripped Alec by the hips, pulling him roughly closer so that their entire bodies were touching. He shuddered all over as Alec’s arms caged him in, revelling in the feeling that he was this  _ wanted _ . 

Of all the reactions Magnus might have expected, this was not remotely close to any of them. Alec continued to surprise him, even as his familiar tongue crashed into his mouth, the hard lines of his body pressing him into the cave wall. 

Alec’s mouth finally released him, gasping for air. Magnus could sympathize with his breathlessness. Alec reverently kissed down his neck, and Magnus felt his control, even more precarious here, slipping away from him as his whole body sang for him to take Alec, to have him entirely.

“Alexander,” Magnus warned. 

“I want you, Magnus,” Alec panted. “Take me, please. I want all of you.”

That did it. Magnus needed Alec now. His hands dug into the taut skin around Alec’s hipbones and then he was spinning them around, flipping their positions so Alec was pressed up against the wall. Alec all but collapsed as Magnus sucked on his deflect rune. 

“Harder,” Alec said. 

They usually weren’t this rough with each other, but then, they also weren’t usually in Edom of all places. He knew Alec could take it, could take him for all he had. So he sucked harder, claiming Alec with his teeth on the vulnerable skin of his neck. 

Alec was pulling his own pants down, but Magnus wasn’t having any of that. Magnus grabbed his wrists, using them to turn Alec around and plastering his hands to the wall before continuing the work of taking Alec’s pants off for him. He stepped back when he was done to work on his own belt. 

Alec’s eyes didn’t leave him, even though he had to crane his neck from the position Magnus had him in. Magnus lifted his gaze so they were staring at each other. He knew his eyes weren’t glamoured, but for the first time he felt no hesitancy or shame about that. All he felt was Alec’s desire for him, and his own need to satiate that desire. It was freeing, and Magnus stepped out of his pants easily and towards the freedom of Alec’s body. 

He came up behind Alec slowly, feeling the power in making Alec wait just 30 more seconds. When their bodies touched, Alec immediately pressed his ass against Magnus and bared his neck. He was absolutely shameless in his need for him in this moment, and Magnus had never seen, never  _ felt, _ anything more alluring.

Magnus pulled Alec roughly up against him, hand automatically reaching out to grip Alec’s dick. The heat of Alec, hard and thrusting into his hand made him lose the ability to continue kissing Alec’s neck and he bit down somewhere near Alec’s shoulder, grunting hard. He pressed his dick hard against the firm outside of Alec’s ass even as Alec ground harder against him. They were both going to come undone before he even got a chance to fuck him properly if he kept this up. 

He reluctantly pressed his other hand in between their bodies to prepare Alec for what was coming next. The tight heat of Alec around his fingers was worth the interruption of their bodies being flush against each other. Alec pressed himself farther up Magnus’ finger and he pulled out momentarily so he could added a second finger, waiting a moment to see if Alec could take it already. He was answered by Alec grinding greedily onto his fingers. 

“Just fuck me, Magnus.” 

Okay then. That wasn’t really something he could deny Alec when he was like this. 

“Can you take it?” There was challenge in his voice as he thrust his fingers deeper into Alec. 

“I need it.”

He pulled his fingers out and Alec actually  _ whined.  _ He lined his dick up at Alec’s entrance, and before Alec could start that maddening grinding again, he thrust himself in. 

Being inside Alec felt so maddeningly good that Magnus thought he was seeing stars above him, tingeing the back of his eyelids with white-hot blue as he closed his eyes to focus on the pure sensation of Alec’s skin all around him. They were still for a moment, and then Alec’s dick twitched in Magnus’ hand and it set something off inside him. 

He moved, thrusting inside of Alec once, twice, again, until Alec was moaning out his name and Magnus was moving at a relentless pace. They could’ve been anywhere, Magnus had lost all track of time and place as the sound of skin hitting skin filled the small area and the scent of sex overcame his senses. 

He knew Alec couldn’t take much more, so he thrust harder, stroked his dick harder, until Alec was spilling all over his hand and the wall. Alec clenched hard around him, and Magnus’ thrusts became erratic as he searched for release, for that last tiny bit of hot friction from Alec’s skin that would send him over the edge. Alec pushed against him, trying to take more of him in, despite his obvious exhaustion, and that was it. 

He came, and his magic poured out of him in torrents. He was powerless to stop it here, his control far, far away in New York City. He felt it bleeding out of him and sweeping across Alec’s skin. The whole cave was exploding in blue light, blinding them, and for all he knew so was the entire night sky outside the small bubble they had created. 

“God Magnus, did you light up all of Edom?” Alec panted, staring at the fireworks in the small cave around them in wonder. 

Magnus pulled out quickly and Alec winced. Alec turned to look at him, a question in his eyes, face searching Magnus for the usual warmth he found in the after-moments like these. Magnus looked back at him in sheer panic. 

“Alexander, we have to get out of here.”


	7. The High Warlock of Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec meets the in-law from hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta, [Hannah](http://accal1a.tumblr.com/%22%3E) !
> 
> Almost there!
> 
> Find me on tumblr as [zahrabane](http://zahrabane.tumblr.com/%22%3E)

Magnus scrambled to straighten himself up, and then his hands were gliding just shy of Alec’s skin. Magic prickled between them and Alec shuddered from the familiar intimacy of it. Even Magnus’ magic betrayed his urgency, the energy flying from his fingertips in spurts until Alec was clean and put together before he had time to come down from what had just happened between them. 

“I thought you said doing magic here was dangerous?” Alec panted, trying to organise his thoughts even as the leftover waves of Magnus’ energy made him want to lose his mind, abandon all rationale. 

“It doesn’t matter anymore, we have to go.” 

He threaded his fingers through Alec’s and began winding his way through the caves in a mad dash. Alec wished he had time to apply even just a speed rune to keep up with Magnus, whose sheer adrenaline (or was this his magic, finally unleashed?) had them flying through the caves at a punishing pace. He seemed to know the cave system intuitively, a fact that Alec tucked away for further consideration later. 

They reached the mouth of the cave in what felt like half a minute, nearly running right into Isabelle and Raphael from sheer momentum. Before Alec had time to properly register his sister leaning intimately against Raphael, Isabelle was jumping up and running towards her brother. 

“Alec, did you see all that?” she asked.

“What was all that light?” Raphael questioned, shooting Magnus a look. “Was that you?” 

“We have to go  _ now _ ,” Magnus insisted, evading everyone’s questions. 

“Go where, exactly?” Raphael asked. 

“We’re going to have to portal back to Earth,” Magnus answered, his lips a thin line and his tone resigned. 

“I thought you said we could get intercepted if we tried that?” Isabelle asked. 

“That’s a risk we’re going to  have to take.” Magnus summoned up his magic, throwing a portal into existence against the wall of the cave. 

“Let’s go,” he said, grabbing Alec’s hand. 

“Magnus, what the hell is going on?” Alec asked. He had been trying to process since Magnus’ magic had bled from him, causing all of the explosive light, but nothing was adding up. He knew whatever this was, it must have something to do with Magnus’ blood to have his blood so riled up. But as it often was with Magnus, too many pieces were missing for Alec to be able to grasp the situation, to be able to make one of his usual informed decisions. 

“You’re going to have to face him eventually,” Raphael said behind them. 

Before Alec could ask who, exactly, Magnus was going to have to face this time, he was being pulled through the portal. His questions fell from the tip of his tongue, and were lost in the folds between time and space. 

 

They landed on a stone cold foor. The first thing Alec noticed when he caught his breath was that the air was still thick and acrid, signalling that they were most definitely not back in New York. Edom had a terrible scent to it that Alec couldn’t quite place, and this new realisation hit him with a wave of homesickness. 

Magnus had said they were going home, so if they weren’t home, then where were they?

“Magnus Bane, finally come to visit,” a voice rang out. The voice was high and cold, the authority in it sending chilled waves down Alec’s spine. He stood and walked over to Magnus, reaching for his Seraph blade. Magnus stood absolutely still, eyes fixed toward the front of the room. Alec looked around but didn’t see any sign of where the voice had come from. They were in some sort of throne room, but the ornate chair in front of them was empty. 

“Asmodeus,” Magnus reluctantly called out, “show yourself.”

A man popped into existence on the throne, and Alec bit back his surprise. The man was tall and thin, dressed in lavish clothes. His skin was pale, his features non-descriptively regal, but his eyes - they were the exact same shade of gold as Magnus’ unglamoured ones. 

“What do you want?” Magnus snapped, looking up at Asmodeus. Alec was startled at his tone, and had to resist the urge to step back in fear. Magnus sounded supremely annoyed, as if the very currents of his mood could freeze a man in place. 

“Now is that any way to address your father?” Asmodeus scolded fondly, opening up his arms as though Magnus might run up the the throne and embrace him. “Especially not when you’ve brought your new beau for his first visit.” 

Alec felt his jaw drop open, staring between Asmodeus and Magnus.  _ Father _ . When Magnus had said his father was a greater demon, surely he couldn’t have meant - but the answer was there from the identical pairs of eyes to the easily familiar cat-like grace with which Asmodeus walked towards them as he stood up from the throne. 

_ Asmodeus, ruler of Edom, was Magnus’ father. Magnus was the son of the ruler of one of the most notorious hell realms.  _ Magnus was - looking at Alec out the corner of his eye, watching Alec reel from these spinning thoughts. And then his eyes were back on Asmodeus - on  _ his father _ \- glaring daggers like he wasn’t giving attitude to one of the most powerful greater demons. 

“Leave Alexander out of this,” Magnus said, his voice a deadly calm. 

“Now, now,” Asmodeus chided. The his voice dropped dangerously low. “You, Shadowhunter,” Alec and Isabelle automatically looked up  “Alexander Gideon Lightwood.”

“Yes?” Alec looked towards Asmodeus in surprise, ripping his eyes away from Magnus’ unreadable face. 

“I’ve heard the most respectable Lightwood family had a thing for demons.” Asmodeus’ conversational tone was back as he looked at Alec with dangerous amusement. “There was that one in particular - what did they call him Magnus, Lightworm?” 

“Magnus isn’t a demon,” Isabelle spat. 

Magnus just rolled his eyes. “I’m surprised you’ve kept up with that much of the gossip from Earth.”

“Gotta keep up with my children, since they never visit me.” Asmodeus made the innocent face of an exasperated parent. “Besides, Lilith wouldn’t shut up about Lightworm. It is  _ quite _ annoying having to rule a realm with her sometimes.”

“Can’t imagine why,” Magnus muttered. 

“Lucky for you, Lightwood, Magnus isn’t a carrier of demon pox like the oh-so-lovely Lady of Edom your ancestor was into,” Asmodeus continued, ignoring Magnus. “I heard you had the misfortune of meeting her the other night.”

“Unfortunately, yes,” Alec acknowledged. 

“Yes, her and that demon-nephilim abomination have been causing quite some trouble here,” Asmodeus continued. Alec looked on in surprise, a thousand questions bursting from him as he realised Asmodeus must be referring to Sebastian. Sebastian, who was supposed to be dead. Had demon-induced dream been true then? Had Lilith managed to bring him back? But Asmodeus wasn’t done talking yet, so Alec didn’t get the chance to ask. 

“We can’t have that, now can we Magnus?” 

Magnus shrugged. 

“If it’s all in Edom, it’s not really my problem,” he said dismissively. 

“Your magic is strong here, isn’t it?” Asmodeus asked. “You belong here, ruling with me. We could usurp Lilith and that nephilim thing she’s adopted.”

If Alec thought he couldn’t receive any more shock here, he was wrong. Asmodeus wanted - needed, apparently - Magnus as a co-ruler of Edom?

Magnus, however, seemed unfazed. 

“My magic is strong everywhere,” he said, “I’m not a High Warlock for nothing.” 

“Earthly achievements,” Asmodeus dismissed. “Why are you so attached to that place? You can’t tell me it’s just the pretty boys you seem to acquire every couple centuries.”

Alec inwardly flinched but tried to remind himself that it was never wise to take a greater demon at face-value. Magnus slipped his hand into his protectively, and Alec felt instantly reassured. 

“It’s a lot less dismal than here, to start,” Magnus said. He was really going for an air of casual, putting up the same persona that Alec recognized from Magnus’ dealings with the Clave. But Alec was beginning to see through the cracks in Magnus’ near impeccable shield - the slight twitch in his eyebrows, the slickness of his palm against Alec’s. Magnus, however cool and confident he seemed, was in survival mode. Alec squeezed his hand, and Magnus squeezed back. He felt a small relief wash over him all over again at their reunion - at least they were facing this together. 

“You must realise by now,” Asmodeus said, “that even among my children, you are exceptional.” 

“That’s not saying much,” Magnus replied, “you’re children are not exactly my definition of stellar beings.” 

“Very well,” Asmodeus sighed, “continue squandering your potential on Earth. But there will be a price to pay. You can’t just come traipsing through Edom and getting my hopes up whenever the mood strikes you.” 

“We didn’t come here by choice, trust me,” Raphael noted.

“Semantics, vampire,” Asmodeus said, waving Raphael off. “Although you….” Asmodeus was walking over to Alec now, eyeing him up and down maliciously. “You came here of your own free will, defying your own people in the process.” 

“True,” Alec acknowledged. 

“I think then, to properly complete this little  _ rescue mission _ of yours, that you should pay the price of safe passage back to Earth.” 

“No,” Magnus said automatically.

“Name your price,” Alec said.

“It will be high, Lightwood. I want Magnus here, as a Prince of Hell, and you want him back in Brooklyn, as your personal warlock. Quite a conundrum.” 

Alec swallowed his disgust.  _ Personal warlock.  _ As if Magnus belonged to him, could ever belong to anybody. Magnus needed to be home where he was free, and it was for that very reason that Alec was willing to pay any price to make it happen. 

“Does anyone care what Magnus wants to do?” Raphael asked. 

“I would like to be back in New York with a strong drink, no strings attached if it makes any difference,” Magnus commented. 

“It doesn’t,” Asmodeus said. “But luckily I’m in the mood to strike a deal today.”

“This is never good,” Magnus said, rolling his eyes.

“I think your Alexander will find it quite fair, all things considered,” Asmodeus said. 

“What are the conditions?” Alec asked. 

“A simple favour,” Asmodeus said. 

“What’s the favour?” Alec questioned warily. 

“Oh, I don’t know yet,” Asmodeus said. “We’ll consider it an I-owe-you.” 

“Alexander, don’t do this,” Magnus said. 

“We’ll find another way home,” Isabelle added, gripping her brother’s shoulder. “We can’t risk losing you.” 

“I can’t risk leaving Magnus here,” Alec said. “Magnus, don’t you want to come home?” Heartbreak crossed his face as his eyes scanned Magnus, looking for some kind of affirmative sign that Magnus’ selfless side wouldn’t let him vocalize. 

“Of course I want to come home with you,” Magnus reassured him softly, “just not at this price.” 

“Touching,” Asmodeus interjected, “but this is between you and I, nephilim. So what will it be?”

“You have a deal,” Alec said. 

“Swear on your angel.” 

“I swear on the angel Raziel that I, Alec Lightwood, owe you, Asmodeus of Edom, a single favour.” 

“Delightful.” Asmodeus snapped his fingers, and the room around around them was swallowed in black. 

 

The black melted away and Alec shuddered, almost missing the chaos of normal portal travel. They were standing in the Sanctuary of the Institute and all the alarms were blaring. 

“Do the wards not apply to Greater Demon portals?” Isabelle asked. 

“I thought they did,” Magnus said, frowning.

The doors to the sanctuary burst open and Maryse Lightwood stormed in, Seraph in hand and flanked by several shadowhunters. 

“Alec?” she asked. “Security is saying there’s Greater Demon activity in here. What is the meaning of this? Are you okay?”

“I think it’s just us,” Alec said, looking around. 

“We had to use a demonic portal to get back,” Isabelle half-explained. 

“Call off the alarms,” Maryse instructed the warrior to her right. “You are all dismissed.” She walked over to give Alec and Isabelle short, stiff hugs, not acknowledging Magnus and Raphael. “Thank the Angel you made it home.” 

“I suppose I’ll have to get started on my report to the Clave,” Alec sighed. “How angry is the Inquisitor?”

“Actually…” Maryse started. “As far as the Clave is concerned, you never left.”

“Time moves differently here,” Isabelle realised. “We must’ve been gone around 2 days but here…” 

“It was mere hours,” Maryse said. “No one noticed a thing. I doubt anyone will even remembers that a couple of downworlders were kidnapped by next week.” 

Alec winced.

“Some things never change,”  Magnus commented. 

“What time is it?” Raphael asked. 

“Nearly dusk,” Maryse said, “you should be able to leave in 15 minutes.”

“Great,” Raphael replied, looking anxiously towards the door. 

“You should find Jace,” Maryse said, addressing Alec. “He seemed rather… out of sorts when he realised you’d left.” 

But there was no need to find Jace, as he came barrelling through the doors. 

“Alec!” he yelled, running over and punching Alec’s shoulder before pulling him into a rough hug. 

“Jace,” Alec said, extracting himself none-to-carefully, “we need to talk.” 

“Yeah,” Jace agreed, “office?”

Alec nodded. “I’ll meet you there.” He turned to Magnus. 

“I think this is my cue to leave,” Magnus said. 

“Do you want me to meet you at home after?” Alec asked, his mouth automatically curving around the word home. 

“Please do,” Magnus said, reaching up a finger to lightly stroke Alec’s cheek. 

Alec leaned in to give him a quick kiss. 

“See you tonight, then,” he said. 

“Tonight,” Magnus agreed, and Alec watched him walk out of the Institute before reluctantly turning to walk towards the unpleasant conversation that was awaiting him in his office. 

 

Isabelle watched her brother and mother exit the sanctuary until she was left alone with Raphael. 

“Going back to the Dumort?” Isabelle asked, if only to break the silence.

“As soon as the sun sets,” Raphael said. 

“Need someone to walk you there?” Isabelle asked tentatively.

“We’re back on Earth now. Back to reality, Isabelle. I think you’ve done enough for me.”

“I know.” 

“Thank you for rescuing me.” 

“Of course.” Isabelle searched his face, but Raphael was at once entirely serious and entirely unreadable. 

“I think the sun has set,” Raphael said, turning to squint through the stained glass windows. 

“Goodbye, then.”

“Goodbye.” And just like that, he was gone, his vampire speed not even affording Isabelle one last look at him as he left. 

 

Alec entered his office to find Jace sitting on his desk, insolent as always. He jumped off when Alec entered the room, meeting him halfway across. They stood face to face, the tension in the air mounting as it fed back through their parabatai bond. 

“Alec I couldn’t feel you  _ at all, _ ” Jace said, never one to hold back. “How could you go on a mission like this without me?”

“Oh, like how I couldn’t feel you when you  _ died _ ?” Alec retorted. 

Jace paled and took a step back. 

“I didn’t -” he started. 

“We’ll talk when you’re ready to start telling the truth,” Alec interrupted. “I have intel on Sebastian that we need to deal with, but I don’t want anything from you until you’re honest with me.”

Jace just stared at him, unspeaking. Alec thought all the distance between Edom and Earth couldn’t compare to how far away he felt from his parabatai in this moment. 

“You know where to find me,” Alec reminded him softly. 

With that, he walked out of the Institute and towards Brooklyn. More than one person in his life had been less than honest with him, but he hoped Magnus would at least be willing to try to talk after all they had been through.


	8. Epilogue: After the Storm / Before the Summoning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the loft. Feelings abound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh we have reached the end of this fic! With that I would like to thank everyone 
> 
> Thanks a million to [Hannah](http://accal1a.tumblr.com/%22%3E), who beta'd this whole fic in between writing her own GIANT and ANGSTY fic.
> 
> Thanks to our wonderful organiser, [causteek](https://causteek.tumblr.com/%22%3E), for pulling this all off. 
> 
> And thanks most of all to the entire LEMON SQUAD for keeping me inspired and entertained for the past few months of this writing journey. 
> 
> 11/10 would recommend you check out the rest of the Big Bang fics [here](https://shhiatusbang.tumblr.com/%22%3E), there is much amazing, talented work to keep you alive in between episodes. 
> 
> Come find me on tumblr as [zahrabane](http://zahrabane.tumblr.com/%22%3E) and inspire me to keep writing. 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading <3

He didn’t run to Magnus’, and in fact hadn’t used any runes at all to get their quicker. He knew he needed time to think and part of him relished in these final moments he was alone, his mind still trying to process everything that had occured. With all that had been happening in life lately, it was rare for Alec to have a moment to himself to come to terms with things. 

Eventually he made it to Magnus’ building and the overwhelming urge to see Magnus, to hold him safe and be at home, took over, and he climbed the steps two at a time. 

Before he even had a chance to let himself in, the door was swinging open, revealing Magnus. Magnus’ finger was fidgeting with his ear cuff, and he looked up at Alec like he was almost surprised to see him. 

“You came,” he said. 

“Always”, Alec replied, slightly confused. He leaned down to kiss Magnus, and Magnus threaded their fingers together, breaking the kiss to pull Alec into the living room. 

He led them over to the couch, but Alec stopped short before they sat down. Magnus looked up at him curiously as Alec reached into his pocket and pulled out the omamori. Magnus’ eyes widened at the sight of it. 

“I forgot to give this back to you, what with everything going on,” Alec said. Magnus was still staring at him, and Alec felt like he might be missing something. 

“I used it to track you,” he explained. 

Magnus’ wide-eyed gaze dropped, his features softening immediately as his fingers wrapped around the hand Alec was holding the charm in. 

“That’s poetic,” Magnus said softly.

“Poetic?”

“The charm is supposed to bring me good luck and protection, no? And it brought me you.” Magnus’ face was open and vulnerable, and Alec wanted to kiss that vulnerability away. He pressed his lips softly against Magnus’, trying to communicate the commitment and trust he wanted to fill their relationship with from now on. 

“I don’t think you really need my protection,” Alec noted, breaking away. “Speaking of which, we never really talked about Asmodeus, and how we were you know, in your father, the  _ Ruler of Edom _ ’s realm the whole time.”

“To be fair, the last time we tried to have this discussion you become rather, ah, distracting at the mention of my father being a greater demon.”

Alec felt blood flow straight down to his dick at the thought. He considered distracting Magnus again (but no, they  _ needed _ to talk), when he heard a knock at the door. 

“Sit,” Magnus instructed, and Alec sunk into the couch, the tension of his trip finally melting away. “I’ll get the door.” 

Magnus returned leading Izzy into the living room, her eyes downcast. 

“I’m sorry to bother you guys,” she said, sitting down beside Alec. “But I didn’t want to be alone right now.”

“I’m glad you came here,” Alec said, feeling relief that his sister knew she could come to him. That she was choosing to be here, where she was welcome and safe. He put his arm around her, letting her sink further into the couch and into his side where he hoped she felt loved. 

“You’re always welcome,” Magnus said. “I’ve just got some client rebookings to do, so I’ll leave you two to it. Please stay as long as you like.” He walked behind the couch to kiss Alec’s hair, and Alec watched him disappear into his office before turning to his sister, who was concentrating a little too hard on braiding her hair and looking anywhere but at her brother. 

“What’s upset you, Izzy?” Alec asked. 

“I talked to Raphael, while we were in Edom,” she said. 

“Oh?” Alec worked hard to keep his face impassive, allowing his concern for his sister to battle out his other feelings until that was all that was left. 

“We talked about… about how we can’t be together. About how it isn’t good for either one of us.”

“That’s very strong of you, to realize that.”

“It still hurts though. I miss the addictive feeling of yin fen, but I also miss spending time with him.” She buried her face in Alec’s side, mumbling slightly, “him leaving when we got home was the worst part.”

“It will get better, with time,” Alec promised. “And anytime you miss him - or any of it - come to me. You know where to find me, either here or at the Institute.” 

“Thank you,” Isabelle said. 

“Anytime. That’s what brothers are for.” 

“Can I stay the night?” Isabelle asked. “I don’t know if I trust myself alone in the Institute right now.” 

“Sure. Do you want me to stay with you until you fall asleep?”

“Yeah.” Judging by the thick tone of Isabelle’s voice, and the exhausting time they had just had, Alec thought the Isabelle would fall asleep very soon. He couldn't wait to do the same, and wake up to return to some sense of normalcy in the morning. 

Alec stayed at his sister’s side, extracting himself from the couch carefully when she fell into a deep slumber, and covering her with a blanket, then going to find Magnus. 

 

Alec knocked softly on the door to Magnus’ office, gently opening it after a moment. Magnus looked up at him. 

“How’s Isabelle?” he asked.

“Tired, but okay,” Alec replied, “she fell asleep on the couch. Is that alright?”

“Of course. I’m just about finished up here anyways. Bed?”

“Bed,” Alec agreed, the pull of Magnus’ room, of his soft, silky sheets, of sleeping next to Magnus’ warm body, all but dragging his body into the next room over. 

“I’ll see you there in a moment, then.” 

Alec turned and walked over to Magnus’ bedroom, almost too tired to open the door. He undressed quickly, slipping beneath the sheets. He stared at the ceiling, impatient for Magnus to come to bed. He wanted to talk to him once more before falling asleep. After his last plan to talk with Magnus got interrupted by a kidnapping, he didn’t want to put off important conversations any longer. 

Finally he felt the weight of Magnus slipping into bed beside him, and he snapped his eyes open, not realizing he had let them fall closed. He moved over, snuggling in Magnus’ side and sighing as he felt Magnus put his arm around him, dropping an affectionate kiss onto his forehead. 

“Can we talk?” he asked.

“Of course,” Magnus replied, and Alec snuggled in closer as he felt the sound waves reverberating in Magnus’ chest, deep and low. “But aren’t you tired?”

“It’s important. I don’t want to waste anymore time before…before something like this happens again.”

“Okay.” Magnus stroked Alec’s hair, not denying that something could happen to one of them again. It was a dangerous world, and he couldn’t avoid the fact that they both had enemies. 

“I feel like there’s so many things I don’t know about you. And it stops me from really understanding you. And maybe it’s stopping us from being able to work together properly.” He let it all out in a rush, scared this was the moment that Magnus would realize that no, him and Alec weren’t able to work together, could never really understand each other. He wanted to cling to Magnus, to hold him tight enough that understanding would just seep from Magnus’ skin into his. But he knew that that wasn’t how this worked, so he lifted his face from Magnus’ chest, searching his face for some kind of hint as to what he was thinking. 

He found not fear, or defensiveness in Magnus’ face, but the return of that vulnerability. The sorrow of centuries of hurt, unmasked and revealing why Magnus had not left his life open for Alec like a cheap novel he could read during the weekend. It was a trickling of understanding, and Alec absorbed it, hanging onto Magnus’ next works. 

“I can’t… I can’t give you my entire past all at once, Alexander. Immortality is a heavy burden to bear, and I could spend weeks telling you things I’ve spent centuries trying to forget.” 

Alec swallowed, giving himself a moment, trying to force down that possessive feeling of wanting  _ all _ of Magnus, in this very moment. Magnus Bane wasn’t something or someone you could possess, however, and though Alec was still new to the whole concept of relationships, he thought he was learning something valuable about taking time. Time to learn about each other, time to share with each other, time to bridge the cultural divide that was at some points a terrifying chasm between them and at others an insignificant distance that could be crossed by their lips alone. Time that they perhaps didn’t have, but that they needed to bet on all the same if there was ever any hope of making this work. 

“I understand. Or at least, I’ll try to,” he promised. 

Magnus smiled down at Alec, hand caressing his cheek slowly as he looked thoughtfully at him. 

“How about, for our next date, we go to London. I lived there many years, and have many stories I could tell you about the places there, if you want to hear them.”

“That sounds perfect.” 

“It will be a challenge. But an enjoyable one in the end, I hope. Perhaps the time after you can take me somewhere important to you.” 

“I like challenges. And I love you, and learning anything about you that you’re willing to share with me.” 

“I love you, too,” Magnus replied, not a moment of hesitation in his voice. “But speaking of challenges….you owe Asmodeus a favour. There will be hell to pay for this.”

“I know. But I chose this. This is my burden to bear, not yours. Please try not to worry about it.” He knew it was a senseless request. Magnus never let Alec just  _ take care of things.  _ They were both natural born leaders, and with that came conflict. 

“No.” The authority running through Magnus’ voice in that one syllable was beyond the power of the High Warlock. It was the commanding voice of a Prince of Hell. “Whatever comes of this, we will face it together.” 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Art for "To Hell And Back" by zahrabane](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14023470) by [RedOrchid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedOrchid/pseuds/RedOrchid)




End file.
